If I Had a Heart
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. TrunksOC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us over. It's an absolutely beautiful evening!" Bulma said, smiling brightly as she walked into the modest house. 

"Oh we always love having our get together! I love having a reason to cook," Chichi responded and finished tossing the salad. "Are Gohan and Videl here yet?"

"No… oh! Yes they are! I'll set up this tablecloth and tell him to come help you," the light blue haired woman said. She swiped the huge, homemade tablecloth from the kitchen chair. She walked outside and toward the giant picnic table that the cloth was to cover. Gohan was just walking up the hill when he was greeted by Bulma.

"Hey!" He waved. Bulma smiled and waved back.

"Don't get too comfortable mister! Your mother wants your help! If you sayjins plan on downing all that food, you have to at least help being it out!" She laughed.

"I suppose so.. Videl, why don't you help with the tablecloth? I'll be out in a minute," Gohan said and walked into his former home.

"Hey, Videl, have you see that son of kami forsaken husband on mine?" The older woman asked as they started to unfold the tablecloth.

"I think I saw them in the clearing by the river. Pan made us pull over so tht she could join the boys in their crazy version of football," she said and smirked.

"Really? What are the teams?"

"Goku and Vegeta against Goten and Trunks."

* * *

(meanwhile, at the fucked up version of American football) 

"Trunks!" Goten called out and launched the ball almost the entire length of a normal football field. They played almost three times that size. Trunks was about to catch it when Goku teleported in his way and intercepted.

"We going too fast for you, boys?" Vegeta asked, smirking at his son. Goku tossed it back, but a little blur of color whisked the ball away.

"Pan, over here!" Goten called out and started rushing his niece. She passed it off to him and headed down their 'field' with Trunks for a pass. Soon, they had another touchdown. The younger Sayjins won.

"I dunno, maybe you guys are getting too old for us. Next time, you can have Pan. You need some young blood!" Trunks laughed and tossed the ball lightly over to his parter in crime.

"No way man! I am not playing with lose losers!" She shouted and tossed it to Goku.

"Aw, we were going easy on you! Weren't we Vegeta?" Goku said and grinned.

"We didn't want to break a sweat before dinner. Your mothers would have our heads!" He said and smirked. Things were really quite laid back and enjoyable. NO source of real stress what so ever. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other. They had broken a sweat. The both hit their foreheads. Vegeta and Goku snickered at them.

They came upon the house and were just about to sit down when Chichi suddenly halted. "Goten! Trunks! Don't you even think about sitting at my table until you two have cleaned yourselves up!" The two boys groaned and went into the house. They pulled off their shirts and tossed them into Chichi's hamper then grabbed others from Goten's dresser. They walked out a few minutes later to sit and eat.

* * *

The dinner when very well. Everyone managed to get along, except for a few idle threats from Vegeta. Chichi, at the end, had been in such a good mood that she allowed the boys to get out of cleaning off the table. This time though, Pan was forced into labor. The guys all volunteered though, being the obedient husbands and sons they were. "As soon as we get this cleaned, I'll pull out dessert for everyone." The guys gave out a little cheer and sped up. But soon, it slowed down rapidly. 

Trunks walked out to bring in the plate and for in which the steaks had been cooked with. He had just scooped it all up when suddenly— something hit him. Not physically, but mentally. He distinctly felt something was quickly approaching. He dropped the plate and walked doff into the woods, as if transfixed on something.

He wasn't the only one to stop working. One by one, the Sayjins started to line up, looking towards the sky. They all turned around, silently, searching the appearing stars. "Do you guys. . ." Goku started, but he trailed off.

"Fell something coming?" No Kakarot, we just like standing here, staring at the sky blankly," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Oh course we do! Where's the brat of mine?"

"I don't know where Trunks got to," Goten muttered and kept turned around.

"No use looking! Whatever it is, it won't be here until the morning a the very earliest!" Vegeta spat. Trunks then walked back into view. "There he is. What the hell were you doing?"

"I thought something was coming," Trunks shrugged.

"Well so did do were, but you don't see us randomly wandering off, do you?" The Sayjin prince growled. Trunks just shrugged.

"I thought it might be landing."

"Don't be stupid! I just told them—it wont be here until morning at best. You should have at least been able to tell that," Vegeta said.

"Oh? It's that far away? Whatever it is, it must be powerful I could feel it nearing all of dinner. I expected if to be close, for the level I was sensing."

They all went back in to finish cleaning up their mess. Except for Vegeta. He stood, arms crossed and brows furrowed, thinking. The energy he was feeling seemed very familiar. Then his eye twitched. He was probably the only one who could feel even a remote recognition. He wished he hadn't though. He didn't want her to show up.

* * *

t.b.p.: I was bored over the weekend and ended up going through one of my old Rpgs that was my character and Trunks based. It started me into my DBZ mood, and I felt I needed to write a story for it. I've had a few with this same character, but I think this one is the best. It actually has a good plot line. I even ran it by my friend, Clow12391 and she approved. If this is successful, I may write a prequle. You'll see in the later on chapters. 

Please, as always, I am open to constructive critizism. But, as always, I do not like people who are going to point out stupid mistakes like typos. I don't plan on correcting that. But if it is a real mistake you see, something pertaining to the series or a discrepancy, please, please, PLEASE tell me.

thanks,

your humble servent,

the black panther.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"Goten, I've been waiting for oven an hour. We're going to be late now," Trunks said monotonously, and sounding very much like his father, when Goten burst into Capsule Corp. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I stayed up way too late after you guys had left, reading my Teen People. I broke my alarm clock again, sorry," he placed the bits of plastic and wires on the kitchen table. He needed it fixed. Again. HAHAHA JOELLE! TEEN PEOPLE!

"Why the hell were you reading Teen People?" Trunks asked, looking appalled.

"They have good hair styling tips," Goten shrugged as If it were nothing, "why don't we just fly to the pool? There are plenty of trees there to cover our landing."

"We're going to have to if we want to get there on time." The two Sayjins ran out to the back and jumped into the air, speeding off towards the pool.

* * *

"You're late," a woman in a red swimsuit grunted. 

"Yeah, sorry—" Goten started, hand scratching his head and smiling, looking very much like his father.

"Go change. People should start coming in… in about ten minutes," she said, checking her watch. Without waiting for another word, she walked off to go work the check in desk.

The two had decided to get a job for the summer. The town's pool had seemed like a good idea. They could swim on their breaks. And flirt with girls in skimpy bikinis. For Goten, who would be stuck in the woods all summer normally, it was a deal he just couldn't refuse. And he needed a new girlfriend. It was even easier for them, being Sayjins, they never had to worry about getting burned.

The two ran into the changing room and ran back out a few minutes later, heading up to their watch spots. They barely sat down beneath their umbrella-ed stands when people began to fill in. Though their job had its perks, it was also a drag. It was a bore, sitting around and waiting for something to happen. It was around one thirty when the lifeguards blew their whistles for an adult swim. It was time for their much welcomed lunch break.

"Damn! Did you see that chick in the red bikini? She was hott!" Goten smirked and went behind the concession stand counter to grab a water bottle and a slice of pizza. Lifeguards ate for free. After they hired Goten and Trunks, the management was starting to regret that rule.

"Yeah, I saw. Sorry man, they're nice to look at, but girls like her don't interest me. They remind me too much of my sister. Nothing on their brains except for lip gloss and their hair," Trunks laughed and gulped down his second slice of pepperoni. (_(I like lip gloss; it rhymes with hair!_))

"Well, what else are girls good for? Hurry up, I wanna go talk to that chick!" Goten said and grabbed two slices for the go.

* * *

Vegeta walked out from the Gravity Room and stretched. He had been in there training for a while. He yawned and then cocked his head to the side. He could hear voices in the kitchen. They were both women, and one was Bulma. Of course, it was her house, which was to be expected. But the other one? It didn't sound like anyone who had been there before. He walked into the room to investigate. And then he froze. "It is you! I knew it! I KNEW IT!!" He shouted and pointed angrily at the other woman. She stood, grinning like a Cheshire cat, her hands in her pockets. 

"Relax, Vegeta. I'm not here to cause trouble. You just happen to be the only one I know, here on Earth," the other woman was just about Vegeta's height, slightly tanned, and with long dark hair. She could have been mistaken for a Sayjin, if not for her green eyes. That, and Vegeta knew better.

"Why exactly are you here?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"I'm just looking for someone," she said, still grinning.

"Oh, _him._"

"Yes, him. A Fate accidentally whispered a little too much in my ear. I'm not supposed to know he was reborn on Earth. I'll pay you for my room and board though, if you don't mind straight gold," she said, changing the subject quickly. There was silence as the Sayjin Prince thought for a moment, making up his mind eventually.

"Fine. Woman, this is—"

"Hanna. Just call me Hanna," she smiled and shook Bulma's hand.

"Don't interrupt me, woman!" He shouted at Hanna. She just smirked and pulled a small bag from her pocket.

"Here you go, Miss Bulma, how long may I stay with that?" Bulma reached out and took the bag. She nearly dropped it: it was so heavy.

"Holy shit! There must be at least three thousand dollars worth in here! What bank did you break into? Where the hell would you possibly get all of this? And to give it all away for a place to stay?!" The president of Capsule Corp started freaking out.

"You're always showing off, aren't you? You have no humility at all! You and your ostentatious lifestyle…" Vegeta ranted and stormed over to the pantry to get a bag of chips.

"I can't help that I was born into an Empire of Gold. Literally," Hanna's cheerful smile was suddenly gone. Not wanting to lose her new and very valued customer, Bulma grabbed hold of Hanna and started to lead her upstairs.

"I'll show you where you can stay," Bulma said as they ran up the stairs. She led the girl down a hallway and stopped in front of a room, opening the door to go in. "So, uh, how exactly do you know my husband?" She asked, attempting to make simple conversation.

"Oh, I had been betrothed to him."

* * *

t.b.p.: okay, so the Teen People bit. My friend, Clow12391, played Goten in the Rpg I meantioned in the previous part. He ended up sneaking aboard my characters ship and sitting in a hatch, reading his teen people. Trunks was going to rip up his Teen Peopl if he didn't stop with some damn camera. It forced him to be good. I couldn't resist putting it in. 

And the lip gloss and hair thing? My freaking history teacher would not stop saying it while he made fun of some stupid girls in my class. I guess it's from like the simpsons or family guy or somthing. shrugs.

You guys know how I am, I'll update frequently, then nothing... Yeah... it will happen... but hopefully, Clow12391 will stay on my case... and you guys will review!! Thanks all, t.b.p.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"Oh, I had been betrothed to him." 

"You… what?" Bulma asked slowly, a confused look on her face. Hanna turned around and shrugged.

"We were supposed to be married. It was a long time ago," she said and continued to look around the room, "very nice."

"Um… how long ago. Exactly?" Bulma was getting concerned. And jealous.

"Oh a while ago. A few years before his planet was destroyed. It was purely political, really. I think your husband is an annoying bastard, and he things I'm an arrogant bitch. We were only going to be married because our… races… species… whatever… were pretty similar. They were in the middle of a war with Frieza and I could, obviously, finance it. I had space on my planet as well. Plans were made to spread out the Sayjins between planet Vegeta and Sol, so if something happened, they weren't all together. Plans were destroyed with his planet. So no need to worry. I'm not here to still that jack ass from you," Hanna said and put a hand on her hip. Bulma slowly nodded, grasping everything.

"I suppose I'll take your word for it. He seems a little old for you. Is there… anything I could get you?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, here," from her other pocket, she pulled even more gold. How could she just carry it around like it was nothing?! "Do you think you could get this exchanged for some of your Earth money? I would like to gather my supplies for my stay here."

"Hell, if you'll let me keep this, I'll let you put what ever you want on my credit card!" Bulma laughed. The whole engagement thing seemed to get passed her pretty quickly. She doubted Hanna would agree though. It would be a rip off for the poor gold. There was so much money there, that Bulma wasn't sure she could even SPEND that much.

"Okay. What's a credit card?" She couldn't believe it. She actually agreed to put it on Bulma's card.

"It's this plastic thing that lets you buy stuff but pay later. I'll get a bill in the mail and then pay for everything at once from my bank account," she explained as best she could. Hanna seemed to still be confused, but the girl shrugged anyhow.

"Earth has changed quite a bit since I was last here… When might I be able to go shopping?"

"Shopping? Like… for clothes?" Bulma asked. Hanna nodded. "WE CAN GO NOW!!" Hanna frowned. She did not like this sudden burst of excitement. "Let me get Bula!!"

"Who is Bula?"

"My daughter!! I'll be **right back." **Bulma ran from the room to get her daughter to go shopping. They couldn't resist shopping.

"Vegeta has a daughter? How… unexpected."

* * *

Vegeta watched, quite amused, when his wife and daughter pulled Hanna out the door. She had no idea what she was in for. Shortly after she walked out, and while the man of the house was fixing himself a sandwich (how degrading for him, the prince of all Sayjins, to have to fix himself a sandwich,) his son walked in. 

"Hey dad," Trunks greeted and sat down on the stairs to take off his boots. Vegeta walked over to him, munching on his chipped ham sandwich, and leaned against the wall.

"How was the pool? Hold anyone under for too long?" He asked, smirking.

"No. Goten nearly did. I had to rescue this poor guy from him. He looked at this girl Trunks was hitting on. He might be fired after that. Anything new happen today?" This was how their nice conversations usually were. Forced.

"We have a guest. Stay away from her. Keep that brat of Kakarot's brat away from her too. She's bad news for you guys," Vegeta said and finished the rest of his sandwich in a gulp.

"Oh, we do? Were we planning on having a guest? Mom never said anything," he stood and headed into the kitchen to make himself some food.

"No. She just showed up out of the blue."

"Where is she now?" Trunks asked as he started to load the lunchmeat onto his bread. He added lettuce, tomato, and mustard.

"Shopping. With your mother and sister. I'm not quite sure she will make it back without being traumatized. You know how they are when they start shopping," Vegeta said and made a grab for his son's food. Trunks expected this and snatched it away, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Make your own," he said and headed up to his room to get a shower. Vegeta 'humphed' and crossed his arms.

"Ungrateful brat."

* * *

It wasn't until quite a bit later that the girls showed up back home, carrying way too many bags. "Kami woman! How much could you possibly buy!" Vegeta exclaimed when he saw Bulma walking in. 

"Shut it Vegeta! It's my money; I'll do what I want with it! We had to buy Hanna a wardrobe! It's necessary for a woman, no matter what planet she comes from!" She snapped and started to head upstairs. He twitched. Hanna headed up last, she turned around and stuck her tongue out before hurrying up the stairs so that Vegeta couldn't hit her.

Most of the stuff belonged to Bulma and Bula. Hanna actually only had barely enough to fill the closet, and it was with everything spread out neatly. Mostly jeans and an array of tank tops. That was what she really wore. She doubted she would be on Earth long enough to need anything else. "Thank you very much, Miss Bulma, for taking me out. It was very nice of you."

"Oh, no problem. We've had many guests here, but you're probably the only girl. I hope you find your man. As long as it is not my husband!" She smiled and helped hang all of Hanna's stuff.

"Thank you, I hope I find him too. I've known since the moment I met your husband years ago that he was **not **he. They are very, very, VERY different."

"And you are sure he's around here?"

"Positive. The Fates make a special destiny for warriors like him."

* * *

t.b.p.: I realize that no one reviewed, but once again, YOU KNOW HOW I AM. When I am on a roll, I just can't stop myself!!! Review and be the first to get recognition!! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"I'm going to head down and get dinner started. It isn't really anything fancy. Do you want to come down, maybe tell us more about yourself?" Bula asked from Hanna's doorway. It didn't really surprise her that Bula was the one who cooked for the family. Bulma didn't seem much like the chef type. 

"No. Thanks though," Hanna smiled, "your dad and I don't get along much. I don't think we could go a dinner without fighting. At least, not without getting used to me first."

"Oh, okay. I'll send something up for you later?" She asked, still trying to temp Hanna. She nodded reluctantly.

"That would be nice. You humans are all very nice. Is it like this everywhere?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Bula laughed.

"Ohhh no. We're just used to meeting very interesting people. One of our really good friends, she's actually an android. Or something, apparently, she's still part human. It's complicated. Anyhow, she was our enemy and tried to kill us. We ended up taking her in after a certain incident. She's married to one of my mom's long time friends actually, with a kid too. We're friends with a Namek too. He's not always very friendly, but he's still our friend. If you're a friend, or whatever, of my dad, that you're welcome here. Especially since you introduced yourself instead of blowing us up, like some of his other friends," the blue haired girl said. Hanna nodded.

"Okay, thank you though. You better start your dinner before Veggie head comes hunting me down for distracting you," she turned her back and finished with her clothing. As soon as Bula was out of the room, she changed into a pair of shorts with black pajama pants over top and a white wife beater.

What was she wearing before, if she had just come to Earth? It was very convenient that they hadn't gone into any stores that did not allow and ample amount of sunshine in. She was actually wearing a gold gown. The Earth outfit was a mirage. She put her hair up into a ponytail and dropped to her bed. It was very different from her own, but not in a bad way. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"So how was shopping?" Trunks asked as spread some butter onto his roll. 

"Oh, it was so much fun! Vegeta, I don't know why you don't like her! She was so funny! Wasn't she Bula?" Bulma asked and scooped some noodles onto her plate.

"Yeah. We kept making her try on shoes, she just wanted tennis shoes, but we thought she should get at least a pair of heels. Finally, she said 'if I pick a pair, can I stop trying on shoes?' It was so funny. She was like a little kid with her parents," Bula laughed and placed the salad onto the tabletop.

"You just wait," Vegeta said, scowling, "she will show her true, bitchy colors in time. She isn't so nice when there's something she wants."

"I still don't know who this girl is. What's her name at least?" Trunks asked, trying desperately to take part in the conversation.

"Hanna," Vegeta grunted.

"Oh. How old is he? Like, is she Bula's age?"

"Hell no," his father laughed and put a big piece of meat on his plate.

"Oh, you just made her sound like she was younger," Trunks said in his defense.

"Well, she says she, er, knows your father. But she doesn't look like she could be more than nineteen or twenty, which is what I don't understand. Do you know how old she is, Vegeta?" Bulma asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Come on, Dad, try us," Bula whined and finally sat down in her own seat to start eating.

"Over a thousand, at least. I'm not really sure how her people age," there was silence as they all looked confused, "did you hear her talk about a Fate? She's, oh wait. She's probably closer to **two **thousand. She was talking about your Roman Fates. The three woman who decide the destiny and lifespan of a person."

"Like in Hercules?" Bula asked cheerfully, meaning the Disney movie.

"Uh, yeah. Just like that," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta, I'm impressed you know all about Roman mythology," Bulma said and took a scoop of the salad.

"What kind of books do you think I read on this planet, woman?" He snapped and bit into his food. The conversation moved on from the weirdness of their guest into a typical Brief dinner.

* * *

Hanna woke sometime later and found a note on the table next to her. _You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. There is food in the fridge for you to heat if you want it. Hope you had a nice nap!_ She swung her legs over the bed and sat up, stretching. She decided that she really liked Bula. She stood, fixed her hair, and walked downstairs. 

She hadn't looked at the time, but it looked like it was after midnight, at least. She was very careful to stay absolutely quite, not wanting to wake Vegeta and get into a late night verbal argument. She had reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn to where she knew the kitchen was, when she saw a light on down the opposite hallway. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked down the suspicious looking hallway.

* * *

t.b.p.: AHAHAHA I'm on one of my rolls! I might update once more tonight, cause I know I will not be able to for the next two day, possibly three. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Hanna slowly walked down and stood in front of the room. Lucky for her, she could see in with out opening the door—there was a window. She peered through, though it was hard for her to see what was going on, with all of the lights flashing. Finally they stopped. In the center of the room was a guy she had not met yet. He had purple hair and was no wearing a shirt. She could see from the distance that the strands of lavender were sticking to his face because of the sweat. 

She cocked her head to the side. From the back, he looked kind of familiar, though she could be easily mistaken. Who has ever been able to identify someone from the back? Well, identifying Vegeta from the back wasn't that hard while he was on Earth. How many other people had hair that defied gravity??

She watched the guy walk to a control panel in the center of the room and press some button. She head a buzzing sound, as if the room was shutting down. Then, most of the lights shut off, leaving him with very little light. He turned around and picked up his shirt on the floor. She only caught a glimpse of his face. She went wide eyed and gasped. He looked _very_ familiar. He stood up, and it took her a minute. Once she realized that he could see her, she took off towards the kitchen to grab her food and head back to her room.

She opened the fridge, pulled out the salad, and quickly poured herself a glass of water. She kept most of the lights off, so that the guy wouldn't feel compelled to investigate like she had. To her dismay, she did hear footsteps coming towards her. But then they stopped, turned around, and headed up the stairs. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding then decided to just eat in the kitchen.

* * *

Trunks POV. 

_I had just returned the gravity in the room back to normal when I noticed that someone was watching me. Someone who was able to suppress their ki very easily, so that they would not be detected. I had turned to grab my shirt from the floor when I caught a glimpse of whoever it was. It was a girl. I could only assume that it was the one that they had been talking about—Hanna. _

_As soon as she saw that I had noticed her, she took off running. I was pretty sure she went to the kitchen, probably coming down since she hadn't eaten dinner with us. I was going to go in and try to talk to her, but then I remembered what Dad had said to me. He said that she was bad news and that I should stay away from her. Mom and Bula didn't seem to think she was so bad…_

_But, when it came them, they were very trusting. Too trusting, most of the time. Mom said she was dad's 'friend.' He would know her better then. I decided that I would just leave her alone; she so obviously wanted to be, since she ran off so quickly. As soon as I started up the stairs, I could have sworn that I heard her sigh in relief. I shook my head and headed towards my room. I still had to get up early to go to Lifeguard. _

* * *

Regular POV. 

In the morning, when Hanna went downstairs, she was relieved to find that the other guy was nowhere in the house. But she didn't know who he was. Bula was in the kitchen, already making lunch. "Good morning," she said to the chef of the house.

"Good **afternoon**! You sure slept. I guess your night was okay?" She said. Hanna nodded, though Bula couldn't see that.

"I came down kind of late to grab something to eat. While I was down, someone else was down here. He was in a room down the hallway, I don't know what it was though…" She said and sat down on a seat, pulling her knees up to rest her head on her knees.

"Oh, Trunks, yeah, he often does that. Since he's working at the pool for the summer he doesn't get to train during the day," Bula said.

"Trunks?" Hanna asked, still confused.

"Oh, my brother. He's cute, isn't he?" She winked at Hanna. She shrugged.

"I don't really know. I left before I really saw him," she lied, "I didn't want to disturb him—" then the doorbell rang.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but could you get that? I can't leave my grilled cheeses!" She said, apologetically.

"Yeah, sure," Hanna walked to the front and opened the door.

"Hey, Bulm—you're not Bulma," a guy with glasses stated suddenly. He was obviously Sayjin. Hanna shook her head. "Is it okay if I come in?" She opened the door and he headed in a girl behind him. "Who are you?"

For a Sayjin, he was very nice, Hanna couldn't help but think, but he was possibly not full like Vegeta. "Hanna. I'm staying with the Briefs while I'm on Earth."

"…on Earth?"

"Yes, Sayjin, on Earth," she couldn't help but snap. She was still afraid he was like Vegeta.

"Oh, alright. Is Bula around?"

"I'm in here Gohan!!" She called out from the kitchen. They headed in, and Hanna shut the door, following in after them.

"Bula! Hey! We missed you the other night!" He said, cheerfully.

"Sorry, I was at a birthday party! Pan, what's up?" Apparently, Hanna concluded, Bula and Pan were friends.

"Not much. We going to the pool today?" Pan asked.

"Er, well, you know the rule about not being allowed in unless you're with an adult?" Bula said, looking guilty. The girl called Pan nodded. "Well, my brother doesn't count while he's on duty."

"Oh… how bout her," she pointed to Hanna. She glanced from side to side.

"Whoa, wait, what about me?" She quickly asked.

"Hanna, since I took you shopping, will take us to the pool? _Please?_" Her and Pan were on their knees begging.

"Er, uh, fine. But I'm not going to swim," she said and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Miss Hanna. They were bugging me, but I have work! I'm Gohan; I'm a friend of Bulma and Vegeta. I am Sayjin, how did you know? Are you?" He asked.

"No. Your aura tells all." She turned and escaped upstairs to change before Bula finished lunch.

* * *

t.b.p.: yawnz that's if for today folks. Review and lemme know what you think. I know I am moving fast, but usually, when I try to draw things out, I just end up never finishing things. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

Hanna changed into a pair of baggy jeans hat hung on her hips, a black belt, and what Bula called a 'cami.' That too was black. She was about to slide on her 'converse' tennis shoes, she liked how they looked, when Bula came running in with a pair of sandal things she called flip flips. "These are my mom's. They should be more comfortable by water." They were black. She slid them on and went down to stairs to Bula. They were eating what she called a 'grilled' cheese, which they handed to her. Surprisingly, she liked it. 

"Whenever you are ready, we wanna go!" The girls chirped, already changed and ready to leave.

"How are we getting there? Those metel things called cars—I can't drive those things," Hanna said and crossed her arms.

"We can walk. We aren't in any hurry," Pan said and went to the door. She slid on her sandals and waited for the other two. Hanna and Bula walked out and Briefs girl locked up. Not knowing where to go, Hanna just followed the younger girls. It took about a half hour to walk, due to the fact that the pool was on the other side of the town. And it wasn't a small bucket of water. "We have to sign our names to get in."

They walked p to the desk. Pan and Bula put their names down. Hanna looked at them. What should she put down? He real, full name? Her name, which she was going by on Earth? She didn't have a last name for that one. She looked at the first ting she saw. Peter's gauze. Hanna Peter. She signed her name as Hanna Peter. They finished and walked into the huge, outdoors pool. She glanced around in awe. It reminded her of the public baths back home. And she hadn't seen a group of people so large, and in recreation, in a very long time.

"I see some free chairs!!" They ran over and dived onto the chairs, claiming them for their own. "You can sit here, Hanna. We'll keep our stuff on this other chair. We'll come back during the adult swims. My brother should be on break, probably, in just about an hour," Bula said and stripped off her outerwear. Hanna sat down on the odd chair, pleased to find it rather comfortable. Not long after, Pan and Bula ran off, into the water.

* * *

"Hey, just saw the sign in sheet, looks like Pan and Bula are around," Goten said to Trunks as they went on their break. 

"Really? Who are they here with?"

"Dunno. Didn't see anything I recognized. Grab my food, I see someone I wanna go talk to. She looks more like your type of girl though," Goten said without waiting for a reply, he ran off to the other side of the pool. Trunks shrugged and retrieved a huge stack of food, with a couple of drinks.

"Hey there," Goten said, smirking at Hanna. Pan asked her to hold onto her glasses, so Hanna was enjoying the shades. She didn't response to the guy. "You new around here? I've never seen you atop by, and I know all of the pretty ladies," he continued smirking. She still did not answer. "You don't talk much, do you?" He reached down and grabbed Pan's towel, recognizing it as his niece's. Hanna grabbed it. She didn't think Pan would like it if Hanna let him take it. Soon tug of war broke out.

"Let go of the towel," Hanna growled, she was on her feet now, her back facing the pool. Goten continued to pull.

"No! **You** let go!" A small crown was watching them, humored. Eventually, Goten tugged so hard, it slipped from her hands. She had been leaning back so far, that she went falling into the water. Being as it was adult swim, almost everyone was out of the pool and watching.

Pan walked over and snatched her towel from Goten. "Why did you do that?!" Hanna had not reemerged yet. They were watching the water, and soon, she burst to the surface. Not looking happy at all.

"Do you know her, Pan?" Goten asked, backing up slowly. If there was one thing he had learned from his mother, it was that angry women were not to be trifled with. She was slowly coming towards the edge of the pool. Trunks cae over and set all of the food on Hanna's chair.

"What happened? Oh, damn! You're that girl that's staying with us!" He exclaimed. She pulled herself out and stood in front of Goten. He put his hands behind his head, shut his eyes, and laughed. As soon as he was no longer watching, she punched him I the jaw. The Sayjins there were amazed by her apparent strength.

"I don't think I like the pool," she said and crossed her arms, walking away to leave the area.

"Oh Goten, I think you didt something very bad," Trunks said, shaking his head.

* * *

"I thought you took the brats to the pool," Vegeta asked when Hanna walked back into the house. 

"I did. A guy pushed me into the water. I think he is friends with you son," she said and slipped the flipflops off.

"Goten. Another Sayjin. Brat girl Pan's uncle. What did you do to him?" He asked, chuckling.

"I hit him."

"A bitch slap?"

"No. I punched him in the jaw," she said and shrugged, "I feel like I',m about ready to kill someone."

"Oh really? How about me?" The Sayjin prince asked.

"Oh Veggie head, I could always want to kill you!" She said, smiling. He lef her down the hallway, to the room where she had seen Trunks about twelve hours earlier.

* * *

"I feel bad for making her fall in… but she did look pretty hott! It was like alien bay watch!" Goten laughed as he opened the door to Trunks' house. 

"Remember man, you are here to apologize. Don't provoke her. My dad said she's bad news," Trunks replied, recalling the conversation he had had yesterday.

"Dude, it's a **girl.** How bad can she be?" Goten asked.

"You are so sexist, you know that? Hasn't Pan proved that girls can be vicious too?" As if on cue, a loud crash was heard from the Gravity Room. They ran down the hallway, expecting to see Vegeta blowing something up. Instead, Hanna was seen walking out, and odd weapon in her hand.

"Vegeta," she said and turned to look back in the room, she was beaten and bleeding, but smiling evilly, "I'll always be able to kick your ass."

* * *

t.b.p.: OKAY! SO I GOT MY FIRST REVIEWER AND I JUST HAD TO UPDATE!!!!!! 

**Footballgirl11: **thank you for reviewing!!! I will love you forever because you had the amazingness to actually review!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

She walked past the two half Sayjins and up to her room for a shower. They ran in to help their fallen friend. "Dad, what

* * *

She walked past the two half Sayjins and up to her room for a shower. They ran in to help their fallen friend. "Dad, what happened?"

"This is your fault! IF she hadn't been so fired up from you pushing her into the water, she wouldn't have done more than be defensice! No, she had to release some of her built up energy! She could have blown this whole place to bits!!" Vegeta said, forcing himself to stand, and pointed at Goten.

"What is she? She's not Sayjin, is she?" Goten asked, shocked at what destruction she had been able to cause.

"No. Worse, she's a Solarian. Her people have been dead for about sic hundred years," he limped out of the room and into the kitchen, Tunks and Goten after him.

"Are they like us? Destroyed planet? Very few of the race alive?" Goten continued to inquire.

"No. she is the Goten continued to inquire.

"No. She is the only one left. She lives alone on her planet, usually," Vegeta gruned and sat down, "I've never seen it. My father told me that when we were discussing the engagement."

"En…gagement?" Trunks and Goten asked in unison.

"Before Freiza attacked, there were plans for her and I to me married. She had the land and money to finance a war. We had the people. Her people were very powerful. She, herself, has the ability to be the most powerful being in the universe. But that's understandable…"

"Dad? Did you just say that it was understandable for her to be the most powerful being in the universe?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"I exaggerated. She's one of the most powerful. She's the faughter of gods. I suppose the gods are all much more powerful than her," he poured a glass of lemonade from a pitcher that had been sitting on the table.

"What is she here for, then?"

"She's looking for someone who was reborn here. That's all I really know. Go bother someone else. Just not her," he stood and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Now I really am sorry for pushing her in. I think I need to go apologize now," Goten said and ran out of the room. He searched out her and opened her door.

She wasn't in there. The water was running in the connecting bathroom. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. Fifteen minutes later, she walked out, a towel wrapped around her. Her stood and approached her. "I just wanted to apologize," he said and stepped closer. There was a long gold chain going down her neck and below the towel. He reached down and scooped it up, brushing against her skin. Once he pulled it out, he was there was what appeared to be a sun. "That's nice. Where did you get it?"

"My parents. I've had it since birth," she said. She wasn't smiling.

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"Not interested," Hanna said and walked away. She grabbed the fry clothes, walking back into the bathroom.

"All girls love me eventually!" He called out. He distinctly heard a laugh after. Grinning, he went back to hang out with Trunks.

* * *

"Will you join us for dinner tonight?" Bula asked cheerfully. Hanna had been in her room all day, and she was rather hoping she would come and eat with them.

"I think I will. I don't think Vegeta wil bother me tonight," Hanna said and smiled. Her and Bula chatted as they slowly walked down the stairs.

"One condition—you have help me cook! It's hard cooking for six!!"

"Six? Who else is eating here?" _Please not Goten!!_

"Oh, Trunks and Goten were in the middle of playing Halo, so Goten just decided he would stay over. He practically lives here, after all," Bula said. Hey walked into the kitchen to see two young Sayjins sneaking into the meat cooking in the slow cooker. "Excuse me?! That's our dinner!"

"We didn't eat any! We promise!" Goten exclaimed after swallowing.

"Yeah, like you didn't push me into the pool?" The two boys exchanged glances and ran off before she could do to them what she did to Vegeta. "Don't they have work tomorrow?"

"Nope. They have a long weekend. They'll probably head over to ChiChi's tomorrow when they finally get up," Bula handed Hanna come vegetables to cut up. She immediately started dicing.

"What time do they usually wake?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Ha! Not usually until about two! Kami, you should wonder what time they actually go to bed! They'll be up all night, playing that stupid game…"

* * *

"So you decided to join us," Vegeta scowled. Hanna laughed.

"I was in such a good mood that I thought I would come down! Really, Veggie Head, our battle was just what I needed!" She clapped her hands together, cheerfully.

"I was going easy on you!" I could beat you whenever I want to!!" He shouted, jumping up from his seat at the table.

"Oh yeah?! Try me! I'll kick your ass again!"

"Not at my table!" Bulma shouted voer the two. They sat down and crossed their arms. Throughout the rest of dinner, only the girls would talk to Hanna. The boys watched her, two suspiciously and one seductively. Vlean up went much more smoothly.

* * *

_Bula wasn't joking. They've been playing that game for four hours straight!_ Hanna thought as she peeked into Trunks' room. She wasn't sure if they saw her, so she simply left them alone. She headed back to her room and changed into a pair of shorts, a wife beater, and a gray zip up. She headed down to the Gravity Room for some training. Her kind of training.

Vegeta was already in there, but it looked like he was just lifting. She walked in and he stared at her as she walked with her hands in her zipup's pocket. She left him alone and went to the other side of the room. She stood for a minute, inhaling deeply, gathering her energy. She reached out into the air and suddenly wrapped her fingers around something that wasn't there. With a twist of the wrist, the off object that Trunks and Goten had seen earlier appeared. She took a few breaths, releasing her built up tension, and started to spin her staff.

* * *

t.b.p.: that's it for tonight, I still have to work on the next part. I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow. Have a big project that is due on friday, soooo that might consume most of my time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

Vegeta has long since abandoned his workout to watch the Solarian. She had long since discarded her zip up and shoes, moving around and spinning her staff barefoot ((think majorette like)). It was a wonder she could do such things without losing her balance. Her golden weapon reflected the light as it was twirled around ((once again, she's doing her actions majorette style.)) It looked quite like a dance, but Vegeta knew better. If she spoke certain mystical words in a language that he didn't understand, her dance would show what it really was—and attack. 

The secret was in her staff. He home, being a planet of light, used a golden sun as their symbol. He didn't understand how, but the staff with the sun mounted a top was always with her. She could call it to her always. It seemed as though the only ting that could stop it or weaken it at all, was another Solarian talisman. But where, with no Solarians left, was one to find her only weakness? He decided that she was meant to be unstoppable.

And she had almost been his. Not that he regretted settling down. Bulma had given him the perfect heir—Trunks was the ideal ruler, being strong and intelligent. It was just that, seeing the princess putting on what seemed like a private show meant for him, it made his mind wander to what could have been.

She seemed to be different from when he had first met her. But then, he supposed, she has signing away her life way back when, to something she really didn't want to do. She had been a real bitch while she was on his planet—beating up guards for the fun of it, tormenting servants, disrupting dinners… It occurred to him that it was all because of _him_. Even after six hundred years alone, she was desperately in love with her former bodyguard. That was who she was looking for here and now, after all. While she had him on her mind, she didn't seem to have much tine to bother anyone else.

Vegeta felt almost bad, as he watched her, because he could have sworn that he could detect sadness on her hard features. She looked like she needed to cry. He knew she would never dare when Vegeta was around. She he did the only thing that he could think of. He left her alone.

The moment he was out, tears started flowing. She slowed and stopped. She dropped down to her knees and soon sat down. She was unable to identify what exactly made her feel how she did. Maybe it was feeling _his_ presence. Maybe it was just being around actual people again. The last time she was around people, she was on planet Vegeta. She had covered up her pain by being a bitch towards everyone. She didn't want to force herself to be that person again. And then, something unexpected happened.

Trunks went looking for his father. Last time he had checked, he had seen his father in the Gravity Room. The light was on, so he assumed he was still in there. He input the code and the door clicked open. He was naught his father, but Hanna, and he could see her shoulders shaking as if she were crying.

Hanna thought that Vegeta had reentered. She wiped her eyes and stood again. "I thought you were finished in here," she turned around, expecting to see a smirking face. She didn't. "Sorry, I thought you were your father."

At this point, Trunks was feeling pretty bad for her. His father may have told him to stay away, but she just seemed like another teenage to him. And she had been alone for a very long time. "It's all right. Do you want to come play Halo with us? I'll teach you if you would like."

"I wouldn't want to bother you guys. You shouldn't have to be burdened with me," she twister he wrist and her staff disappeared. She grabbed her zip up and started to walk out. Trunks grabbed her arm ad stopped her.

"No, I think you should. I haven't really spoke to you yet," he said and shrugged.

"But you are playing in your room. I don't want your father to be angry," she smiled weakly.

"Oh, we can take him. Come one up with us?" He asked once more. This time, she nodded. Trunks smiled as if he were talking to a shy child. He shut out the light and started down the hallway.

"Did you ask him what time he wasn't to head over?" Goten asked when Trunks entered his bedroom.

"Couldn't find him. Found someone else though. What were you doing down there?" He asked, stepping in to allow Hanna entrance.

"Your training and my training are very different. My attacks are based on movements I make to control my flow of energy. It's been a very long time since I've practiced," she said and looked around Trunks' room.

"You should come to my house tomorrow," Goten suggested, "we're heading over to train. I have tons of land to practice on. You can meet my dad too. He's more powerful than Vegeta. He wouldn't be so easy to beat."

"I doubt that. What are you training for, anyways? There is nothing threatening around," she asked and sat down on the bed.

"There's a competition every year for the title of World's Best. The date was just announced a few hours ago. In about a week, preliminaries start. Then, about a week after that, the actual tournament starts," Trunks said and sat down next to Goten. He picked up his controlled and resumed his game.

Hanna had sat completely still for a while, but she became bored very easily. She stood and walked around once more. Leaning against the closet door was a sword. "Can you use it?" She asked and unsheathed it.

"Yeah. I'm freaking amazing with it," Trunks glanced at it briefly and went back to his game. Hanna nodded and placed it back in its proper place.

"How interesting…" she muttered and sat back down on his bed. Though he said he would show her how to play, she wasn't really very interested. She wasn't much of a night person either. And it was very cold in his room. So she was tired and freezing and bored. Before she knew it, she was laying on his bed, curled on top of the covers, and sleeping away into dreamland. ((_Come to dreeeaaammmland…. _**IT'S CLOSED!**))

It was about two a.m. when they finally decided to shut off their game. They still had to do training the next day, and they didn't want to be tired. It was dark once the t.v. was off. Trunks stumbled across his room to his bed, feeling his way to the mattress. He was about to flop down when he felt warm skin. "AHHH!" He jumped back and tripped over Goten.

"What the _hell_ is your problem!?" Goten yelled and shoved his friend off of him.

"Someone's in my bed!"

"Hanna! I totally forgot about her! How about you let me sleep in you bed, huh Trunks?" He laughed.

"No way man. We are bothsleeping on the floor!" Trunks grabbed two pillows from his bed and tossed them on the floor. He gently lifted Hanna and placed her under the covers. He couldn't see why his father disliked her so.\

* * *

t.b.p.: so here comes the biggest thanks I have ever given anyone... 

**TAS36: THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING. You are the reason I had even decided to go through with my fic. I realized that there are people out there who can right very fun and interesting stories without making them the same exact thing all the time. THANK YOU!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

The next morning, she was the first to wake in the room. And she was surprised to find that she was no longer cold. She opened her eyes to rays of sun spilling into the room. That was a very welcomed sight. She slid out form under the covers and stood. Trunks and Goten were sprawled out across the floor. According to Trunks' clock, it was almost nine. 

It was a freaking obstical course. Between jumping over limbs and avoiding bags of chips, she had to keep from waking either on. Eventually though, Hanna made it to the door. She clicked it open, then shut it again, and went quickly to her own room to change.

Hanna threw off her clothes that she had slept in and then changed into a pair of loose jeans with a black tank. As she exited the room, the Solarian girl threw her hair up into a pony tail.

* * *

"You didn't sleep in your own room last night," Vegeta said when she walked into the kitchen. She immediately turned on her heel and quickly tried to escape. Vegeta wouldn't allow that. He reached out before she could get too far away and grabbed her hair. "Don't scream, or I'll pull it from your fucking scalp." 

"I'm listening, let go now," she said, as if trying to negotiate.

"No. You will pay attention," Vegeta growled in her ear, "my brat son has a nice ling life and future ahead of him. You are not part of it You bring chaos and discord wherever you go. You find your bastard guard and get off of this damn planet! I don't want you **near** my son."

He let go of Hanna. She immediately fled the kitchen by way of back door. It was a nice and sunny day out. A good place for her to hide. She went and sat against a tree, her back to the house. Maybe she should never have bothered searching for _him._

Bulma walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Is Hanna up? I thought I heard her."

"She's just out back, enjoying the fresh air."

* * *

Everyone, except for Hanna, had eaten lunch. She hadn't been seen at all for a fewhours. Trunks and Goten were just putting on their shoes when she finally came through the front door. "Kami, where **have** you been?" Goten asked and jumped up. She shrugged. 

"I went for a walk."

"Well, we're gonna go fly over to my house, you coming?" Goten asked. Vegeta chose this moment to show up and make eye contact with her.

"I can't fly, so I suppose I'm not," she went to go up the stairs, but Trunks grabbed her arm.

"So? We'll carry you. Then we will teach to you fly. Gohan did that with Videl," he said and stood. He had been sitting on one of the steps.

"I don't want to weigh you guys down. Literally," she tried to argue by making excuses.

"No, no, no. You're coming. You like the sunshine—you'll love my house!" Goten said and grabbed her other arm. They pulled her back out the front door, Vegeta following behind them.

"Guys, really, this is probably a bad idea. I'm way too heavy!" She cried out. Goten suddenly scooped her up and grinned.

"You're joking, right? You're practically a feather! C'mon, you two, my dad and brother are probably already waiting!" He took off into the air, forcing Hanna to hold on tightly.

When they landed, they were in the middle of no where. It was beautifu.l. They were there for maybe only five minuted before they were greeted by tw other faces. She recognized one as Pan's father. _Oh, she's Goten's neice. _"Hey, guys!" The man who she did not know said, smiling.

"Shut up Kakarot, we need to get down to business," Vegeta spat.

We will. Gohan said you're name is Hanna. I'm Goku, I'm Goten's father. He told me that you beat up Vegeta here pretty badly. I was wondering you might let me have a go at you? You must be pretty strong," he said, seemingly asking permission to fight with her.

"Go ahead Hanna, let us all see what you can really do," Trunks said and gave her a light push forward.

"Fine, but, I'm not going all out. I don't really want to spend too much energy all in just one fight," she said and summoned up her staff.

"That's okay. I understand. You aren't Sayjin, right? You can't really do a lot of the same stuff we do, huh?" He asked, smiling. Hanna decided he was too nice for a Sayjin.

"No. I'm Solarian," she said, "but that doesn't stop me from a Sayjin mentality."

"I see. Well, that's good then. I don't mind getting to try some new techniques," Goku said, suddenly becoming more serious.

"Whenever you are ready then."

* * *

t.b.p.: this one was really, really short, I know. Sorry. But I didn't want to start the battle in this one, so I cut it down. The next one might not be up for a while. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so it will take longer than usual... 

Thanks for reading! Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

There was complete silence around Goku and Hanna. After staring each other down for a good while, Goku finally decided he would make the first move. He quickly took a step forward, hoping to make Hanna flinch, and then disappeared. She did flinch, but ducked before he reappeared. The Sayjin was impressed—he hadn't expected her to predict his moves. 

While she was ducked down, Goku fired up a ki blast and aimed at her, sending it flying a few moments later. She flipped around and deflected it. This continued for quite a bit. After he seemed to become bored, Goku sent out hundreds of blasts, stopping them in mid air, and surrounded her. "Ha! Get ready to deflect all of these!"

"There's no way she can go completely unharmed now!" Goten laughed. With a simple point of a finger, they all went flying at her. Hanna started twirling her staff as they came zipping at her.

"Rursus!" She called out. With a flash of light, all of the attacks went flying back at Goku. He managed to block and defend against the majority of his own blasts, but he was still hit.

""

"… she hasn't even been touched. What kind of language is that?" Goten asked, shocked.

"I—I think it's Latin! Wow, she can speak Latin! I didn't even think anyone could do that anymore," Gohan said, amazed.

"No one does. When you're about two thousand though, I suppose that it's different," Vegeta grunted.

"Holy Hell! She's two thousand? That's not even humanly possible!" Goten exclaimed.

"It is when you are Solarian," said the Sayjin Prince.

""

Goku decided that he wanted to test her physical strength. She was able to dodge and revert his ki blasts, but he couldn't really believe that she could physically over power him. He disappeared once more to reappear in front of her. She made a movement, probably to launch an attack, with her staff. She raised it horizontally, only to have him disappear again. From behind, he grabbed the golden weapon. Goku pulled it towards him. He had a hand on either side of her won, resulting in it choking her. As he expected, her physical strength was very little.

The Saying was cutting off her air—slowly, she started to black out. Thinking as best she could, she let go of her staff, sending it back to where ever it was when she wasn't using it. Goku stumbled back and she quickly put distance between the two. Hanna summoned it back and quickly started her first attack. After some odd movements that Goku was confused by, her attack was fired. "Solus Micus!"

If didn't seem to be an energy attack—it seemed to be real, material fire. And it didn't even come near him. At first, he had thought that perhaps she had missed. It only briefly crossed his mind though, he knew she had something planned.

The fire surrounded her completely in a ring. She started to step forward to Goku. He sent another ki blast. It couldn't even penetrate the apparent field. He jumped back into the sky and started to send waves of his powerful blasts. She started her strange movements once more. "**Coerceo!"** The ring was sent flying and soon wrapped around Goku, shutting him inside, and burning him. She didn't go unharmed though. Hanna had been unable to black the attacks and was hit. Goku had resulted in multiple third degree burns on his skin.

He decided that physical attacks were the best. If that previous attack had just been a beginning move, he couldn't begin to image what was to come. So he decided that he wouldn't let her. He powered into his SSJ form, immediately going in to SSJ2.

She stood once more and completely still. He flew directly at her, colliding head on, running her into the ground. Before she could get off from the ground, he started throwing blasts. It looked like she was getting the shit beat out of her. Then, Goku started feeling something odd happening.

""

"He doesn't even stand a chance," Vegeta stated.

"Um, hello?" Goten said loudly, "she's done for! She can't even defend herself!"

"No, look, judging by what we've already seen, she should be able to deflect some of these attacks. She's just not," Trunks pointed out.

"Exactly," Vegeta nodded, "she's gathering her energy. She's decided to finish this quickly. I think I know why, too…"

The energy was moving—her energy at least. Standing so close was making Goku feel very, very queasy. He backed up and jumped into the air. If he didn't end this, he was sure she would—and he didn't want to fall to her. He placed his hands together and started to gather his own energy. "Ka…me… ha… me…" She started spinning her staff once more. It looked as though she was barely even touching it, she did it with such grace and ease. Afraid to let her release the energy, Goku send out his blast. "HA!"

"There is no way that she could just stand right back up again!" Goten laughed, cheering on his father. The dust cleared though, and the first thing that could be seen was the staff head, the sun, still standing. And then a figure kneeled down. She was definitely effected, but apparently not enough to stop her.

"Solus Stella Undus!" She cried out, her voice echoing. From the center of her staff came an orb that doubled almost instantaneously as it went crashing through the air at Goku. He jumped to his next power level in attempt to defend himself against such an attack, but he went flying. Adding to that, all of the previous burns seared with pain. It was the end of their battle.

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten went running to their father, who was barely moving. Trunks walked over to Hanna. She stood, leaning on her staff as he circled her. He didn't even say anything, just looked her over.

"You're going to want to clean those off. There's a spring nearby. I'll help you get the dirt out for now," he said and started walking back towards Vegeta. She paused for a moment before passing the Sayjin Prince.

"I didn't mean to put so much force behind my wave. I just haven't used it for so long that I couldn't control it as well. Make sure your friend is alright," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact. She continued on with Trunks.

""

"Wow, that was a ton of power," Goku laughed as his sons helped him stand. "I'm surprised she's able to walk so easily. Vegeta, have you ever seen her use that before?"

"Once. A group of Sayjins challenged her. After she grew bored of their fight, she used it. She killed three of the seven. She had used more energy than just she used on you. It's her ultimate attack and unavoidable," Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms.

"She said she didn't want to use too much energy. I wonder why she did…" Gohan said aloud.

"It's getting cloudy. Her power is greatly diminished when the sun is not giving her energy."

* * *

t.b.p.: Soo I had almost one hundred clicks in a period of four hours. That just amazes me. 

**Tas36: **that's sad to hear, my message had been kinda long too! Well, pretty much what I was saying about my discrepancies was that-- I am writing this during the school day ((I'm only a year older than you)) and I will start writing a sentance and sometimes not finish that very sentance for two hours. My mind just sort of starts jumping around then, because everything is so spread out. Also, things to me might not make sense to everyone else. I know that, and I have a 'beta' reader, Clow12391, going over some of my stuff for me, catching those things. That's why sometimes things are spread out. As for who is _him._ That's part of the story. I won't tell you much about him until later on in the story, but the next chapter does give more insight into who this guy actually is.

Thanks for reading guys! Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

"You could have killed him," Trunks stated and dipped his bandana, which had been previously tied to his wrist, into the cold water. Hanna didn't say anything as she sat down to lean against a tree. "Did you want to kill him?" 

"No," she finally said and shut her eyes, "no, no, no! My energy, I swear, will kill me. I have too much just built up inside of me, gathering to no end. I think I'm going to end up spontaneously combusting."

"If you decide to compete, you realize that you will have to promise that you will not use that attack, or even, as nearly as much energy at once. The humans you would go against are fragile compared you. Not all of us have had two thousand years of practice and experience," he said and put the cloth to her arm, wiping away dirt and blood.

"I would never. I only tried to match the energy of Goku's blast. It was just too much though," she shook her head, "I couldn't always do this. For fourteen hundred years, I lived as the brat princess who would never even practice. I was just too lazy…"

"The attack on your planet?" Trunks asked, not even very interested. Nonetheless, she nodded and continued.

"My parent died. Well, sort of. Gods who live to perform their duty, they never die, they become stars. My dear sister, she was younger than I, she was killed. Throat slit. She wasn't able to defend herself. And my beloved Aries…" she sighed.

"Your… lover?" He was slowly being increasingly interested.

"No. My bodyguard. He had given his loyalty to my parents and they gave him a girl to protect. He rarely got to even see battle. He had wanted to be a general. That didn't happen. He was killed trying to protect me. We barely made it from my window, maybe ten feet away, when Tsuki-Yomi struck him down. Tsuki-Yomi left me, believing me too weak to ever cause him trouble. I sat, holding Aries hand, as he died…" her voice trailed off.

"And… he's the one you are here looking for? Here on earth?" Trunks asked and moved to wipe her next arm.

"Yes. I don't really know how thought. There are so many humans here… I don't know how I will find just this one soul—Ah!!" she hissed. One wound was quite a bit deeper and stung pretty badly.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" Trunks asked and re-dipped the bandana into the water.

"No, no. I was just startled," Hanna said and smiled weakly.

"How are your legs? Do think you're cut at all?"

"Yes, but you can't get to those areas with out taking of my jeans," she chuckled and put her head back, "I'm… so tired now… I shouldn't have used so much energy." She could feel the wet cloth on her side, the very edge of her shirt ha ripped and then down her face and neck. Usually, she would never have allowed someone to do this for her, but, since he had offered, she let him proceed. She didn't have much time to think about it anyhow—she ended up nodding off shortly.

Trunks stood straight and decided to let her sleep; she deserved it. He believed ha tshe hadn't had the intention of killing Goku—she just wanted to prove herself. And had she ever. She was obviously someone who shouldn't be provoked.

Once again, Trunks found himself almost feeling bad for her. In one night, her entire life had changed, losing everyone she cared about, knowing that she would live alone to continuously suffer. And now, this was her one chance to get someone back. He almost wished that there was a way for him to help her—to find the one she was searching for—but there was nothing he could so.

And he didn't really want to. It wasn't his problem; it wasn't his job. How was he supposed to help her anyhow? He didn't feel things like she did. He felt ki's. She felt auras. That, and, he didn't know what this Aries person was even like. There, he decided those were perfectly good reasons for not helping her. Trunks turned and went to walk back to the others.

""

"Where is that damned girl?" Vegeta asked, scowling, as his son approached.

"She fell asleep. I guess she used too much energy. She's got some deep wounds that will need to be bandaged. What about us? She we all leave?" Trunks asked and crossed his arms.

"No, you guys came to trial, so train! I just need to sit down and rest," Goku said and smiled. He dropped back to the ground and lay, yawning. "It may not have looked like it, but I could feel it. There was so much energy radiating off of us. I'm surprised that you guys did see sparks flying!"

"I believe you," Vegeta, surprisingly, said. "I've spared with her. It's incredible what she can produce on regular basis. I've always been curious as to what cause that. Is it all Solarians that have such abilities? Is it her power as the daughter of gods? Maybe it's just her, and that's why she's the only one left."

"Daughter of the gods? What are you walking about? Gohan asked, confused.

"The reputed Roman god Apollo and the Japanese goddess Amaterasu. Enough about her, I want to fight! Which of you weaklings will challenge me?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"Fine, I will. You and I haven't had a go at each other for a while," Gohan said and started to walk away from the group. Trunks took one last look at the forest in which he left Hanna, he knew she would be fine alone, but something just seem to be sitting in the back of his mind, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Pushing all thoughts of her from his head, he nodded to Goten and went to take their own spot away from the others.

* * *

t.b.p.: bwahahaha, part eleven and still going strong!! I'm hoping that I will have part tweleve and thirteen out later today. And don't even comment on spacing them out!! I like getting as many out at once as I can!! Cause this keeps looking, to me, that it's going to get longer and longer, number of chapters wise, than I had even expected.

**Clow12391**: so glad you decided to comment me, my Beta reader!! Now I'm in the mood for grilled cheese... You missy, shouldn't even say anything about my typing fast! You know how I feel about people critisizing me for that. Seriously, I had 25 minutes yesterday to type up the entire part ten and have it up and posted. Do you know how long it takes to type up six note book pages? It takes longert than I thought, lemme tell you that. And I DO you spell check, but, like i said on you Myspace, it picks up the names and attacks, not the actual spelling errors and it pisses me off. I will probably never ever go back and read through any of mine, so don't get your hopes up for more correctness.

**Tas36**: You are still my favorite reviewer. I understand that you prolly pictured her differently, I mean, that's to be expected when a new character is introduced... and I didn't really descibe her. I like to leave my characters pretty open so that the reader can invision what they want... I should have a fan art contest to see what everyone else thinks of her... And as for ChiChi... I would pity her family. Sooooo badly. She's already pretty scary with that evil frying pan of death of hers. Haha, maybe I would tell you who _he _is if you could access your email!! I can't just **blurt it out **on here, or else, then, part of the entire built up story would be gone!!! Thank you again, and I look forward to seeing more of what you have to say.

Everyone else? REVIEW or else **I will sick Chichi's frying pan of death on you!!! **((and I know you are all out there cause I had freaking 27 clicks in the amount of 13 minutes. YOU ARE READING THIS! I KNOW YOU ARE!))


	12. Chapter 12

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

He seemed so close that she could almost just… reach out and grab him. It was only for a moment though. And then he was gone. She was afraid she had just lost her only chance to find who it was. The others… the others didn't understand how much it hurt her or how hard it was. They didn't understand what made it so difficult to track him down. She jolted away from her sleep like state. She glanced around her, trying to see if there was someone there. There wasn't. 

What made it so challenging? What made it hurt so much? She didn't even remember what he looked like. One would think if she had been so in love with him that she would have always remembered his face. She couldn't though. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Neither could she her sister's. She had, for a while, but it was because she had a portrait to look upon every lonely day. She became so hopeless that she eventually removed it and hid it somewhere. She didn't remember where.

When people say an eternity is long, they have no idea. One hundred years is a while. Three hundred is too long. Six hundred is unbearable. She hadn't always thought that. With her family and friends, always with her, it seemed fantastic. Being alone though… it was pathetic.

This was why she was so desperate to find him. Just his aura would give it away, but detecting the trace of Sol blood was so difficult. She wanted to just give up. What was the use of giving up? At most, she would stay for a few years. It seemed like seconds in her lifetime. It was pointless to just forget her only opportunity. Groaning, Hanna stood and twisted herself, feeling the relieving cracking of cartilage. She scooped up Trunks' bandana, which was almost dry by now, and went back to the group.

They were all sitting now, catching their breath. She could see, as she exited from the cover of the trees, that the clouds were so dark, they threatened to squeeze water on the group at any minute. The color drained from her face and she started to wring her wrists. "Feeling better?" Goten called her over as she came into view.

"Yes. How are Goku? I'm very, very sorry, I really am," she said and stood, shifting her weight nervously, continuously glancing at the sky.

"I'll be fine. You just encouraged me to train harder, haha, that's all!" He said smiling.

"Will you stop fidgeting?!" Vegeta spat, getting annoyed with her not standing still. She tried to stop, but it didn't last very long. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing. I don't have a problem," she lied. They all stared at her. "Seriously, I—" and then there was a crash of lightning. Her eyes were wide and she shuddered.

"You're joking. Miss High and Mighty here, and you're afraid of lightning? How pathetic," the Sayjin Prince grunted.

"Leave her alone, Vegeta, plenty of people are afraid of thunder and lightning. It's starting to rain, let's head inside before we're all soaked," Gohan said and hopped up from his seated position. Slowly, the others did the same, seeming to laugh at her childish fear.

They led the way to Goku's house, which, obviously, was also Gotens. She was completely silent, as she bit her lip and held her hands together. They chatted, though some of the conversation was lost to the lightning. Goten opened the door and let Hanna go in first, and then himself, and then everyone else. A woman that she did not know came walking out from another room.

"I was wondering if you guys would be coming in, I already put on from food for you all. And—wait. Who are you?" She stopped and stared at Hanna, menacingly.

"Um, I'm—"

"Her names Hanna and she's staying at Trunks', and she just beat the shit outta dad!" Goten said, smiling.

"Goten! No swearing in my house!" the woman yelled. Hanna guessed it was Goku's wife.

"But moooom, you do it all of the time!" He whined.

"I do not, now stop your damn whining!" Hanna couldn't help but smile at the woman. "And what are you smiling at!" She turned her attention back to Hanna.

"You remind me of my own mother," not that I really remember her. Hanna said, and thought, sheepishly.

"Then you were raised very well!" Suddenly, the woman's attitude was much more cheerful, "my name's ChiChi. I'm Gohan and Goten's mother. Are you staying for dinner as well?"

"Sure she is!" Goku said before she could respond. "I don't think anyone's leaving until this storm is over. Don't need anyone getting zapped as they fly home!" Hanna made a weird sound when he said that. "Er, sorry, guess I shouldn't have said that…"

"You guys are drenched, go get changed and I'll set the table," ChiChi said. Hanna couldn't help but think that this woman seemed rather bipolar.

She was planning on just not changing, since they were all guys, but Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back room. "I'm sure you could fit into some of my jeans if you wore a belt. And I have plenty of beaters. Hanna just stood, staring as the Sayjin boy went through his drawers. Soon, he pulled out just what he said, a pair of jeans that were probably too small for him now and a white wife beater tank. She could use her own belt.

"Thanks… I saw the bathroom, I'll just go change in there," as she turned, she didn't see Goten make a pouting face. Trunks bashed him into the ground and shook his head. At least one of them had to have a sense of honor and decency.

""

She came out just a bit later to find Trunks and Vegeta already sitting at the table and Goku walking down the small hallway. Hanna slowly walked in. "Is there something I can help with?" She asked awkwardly. ChiChi shook her head.

"No, I have everything. It was very nice of you to offer though," she said loudly, wanting the guys to hear. Apparently, they didn't offer. "You just sit down. I'm hoping you don't have a Sayjin appetite."

"No," Hanna said, laughing a bit, "not at all." She sat down at the table. The food cooking smelled very, very good. Even better than Bula's, and hers wasn't very bad at all. Soon, Goten walked out and sat down and they started dinner. It was a weird sensation. It was the second time she sat around with a family eating dinner. Twice in such a short time. It was something she didn't ever get to do.

* * *

t.b.p.: so how bout that? I DID get the next part out! Well, hopefully, thirteen will be coming out later today! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

There was so much conversation going on, it made Hanna's head spin. She listened respectfully and tried a little bit of everything that ChiChi made. The food was probably some of the best she had ever had. One thing though, she had forgotten what a Sayjin's appetite was like. Vegeta and Trunks weren't so bad, but the others, holy hell they could eat. 

After dinner, Hanna volunteered to help clear the table and do the dishes. It was still severely lightning out, so whatever kept her mind off of it was helping her. The guys all went in to sit in a conjoining room to escape from cleaning. When the girls had finished, they joined the guys.

"Why don't you like lightning?" Goku blurted out after a few moments of awkward silence. ((awkward turtle, awkward turtle!))

"It doesn't rain much back home. Not much thunder or lighting," she said and sat down on the floor.

"So… that automatically means you don't like lightning?" Trunks asked, not believing her.

"It lightning on a very particular night," she said, smiling. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten all nodded. The other three just looked confused.

"Oh look, it's starting to stop!" Goku pointed out the window. It was getting pretty late, so the moment that it cleared up, the three who needed to head back to Capsule Corp took off. This time, it was Trunks who had to take on the burden of transporting Hanna. She really wanted to fly like they did.

""

"Well hell, I thought you guys were never coming back," Bulma said when they walked in.

"Sorry mom. It started getting too bad to risk flying, so we just hung around until it was safe enough," Trunks explained and pulled off his shoes next to Hanna. She was still wearing Goten's clothing and would have to return them.

"It's okay. I figured something like that happened. I stopped by the arena and picked up your forms for the competition. You guys need to get them filled in so that I can drop them off for your slot. The sooner, the better. You know how tight it is, trying to reserve a spot," the Breifs woman said and waved the papers at them from the kitchen. She set them down on the table as they all entered the room.

"If you plan on entering," Trunks said to Hanna, "better decide now so that I can go make a copy. Once I fill mine, you don't get to enter." She thought for a moment. Surely, if Aries were around, he would be a warrior, just like before. Remembering that he also tended to be headstrong, she figured he would surely be entering as well.

"Yes, please make me a copy. I would like to try and compete."

* * *

((time jump here, cause I don't really have enough to write for another week of their time without repeating myself to boredom.)) 

"Guys!!" Bulma was calling through out the house. "Guys!! Your letters came!!" Almost immediately, Vegeta, Trunks, and Hanna came running from all directions. The collided in the entrance to the kitchen and all groaned. Bulma had already opened them. She cleared her throat.

"Congratulations, your spot in the World's Best Tournament has been reserved. Please report to the arena by nine o'clock a.m. this coming Saturday,(the 18th.) Remember, only weapons approved by the N.W.A. will be accepted into the tournament (i.e. no firearms, bows, ropes…). If you arrive late or with a restricted weapon/item, you will be disqualified, and your slot will be given to another awaiting contender. We expect fair play and respectful conduct, killing is not allowed. By sending in your competition form, you have already agreed that liability charges cannot be raised for any bodily harm received during this tournament. See you there," she finished in a matter of seconds. The three of the floor all blinked at her.

"Well, whose was that?" Trunks asked. Bulma smiled cheerfully.

"All of yours! You were all accepted. I'm assuming you two have already cleared your weapons?" She asked Hanna and Trunks. They both nodded. Both staff and sword were permitted. "Good, then I hope you're ready, because there is no turning back now!"

Suddenly, the group all tried to stand at once. Bulma watched them humorously, as they were nothing more than a wiggling mass. "Ouch! Trunks! That's my foot!"

"Woman, you're laying on my arm!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well both of you are suffocating me," Trunks' voice came muffled from the bottom. Eventually, Vegeta and Hanna managed to separate and roll off of Trunks. There was a distinct red mark on his face from him hitting the ground. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys bright and early."

"Ohhhh man, he's angry," Hanna said, smiling slightly.

"It's probably cause he was smashed on the floor," Bulma offered. Vegeta shook his head.

"No, it's because now he knows he might face Miss High and Mighty. Let's just pray that it isn't a beautiful day out. Maybe some lightning, if we're lucky," he said and smirked. Hanna glared at him as he walked away.

"I'm going to go to bed too. Are you coming with us in the morning?"

"Yup, I'm gonna drive you guys. Makes you all look more normal. And you can't fly. I always go to these things anyhow. Remember, these are just the preliminaries. You just have to beat two of the people in the round tomorrow to make it to the actual rounds," Bulma said and walked off to go speak with her husband.

"Right, that shouldn't be too hard," Hanna said, but she was speaking more to herself than to Bulma. The other woman was already down the hallway anyhow.

* * *

t.b.p.: I don't actually remember what the tournament was called or anything, I'm just making this up as I go. I'm not really sure how long this is all gonna be. I already know the ending, and I was even tempted to pull a JK Rowling bit and write the ending. But I just wasn't sure how everything was gonna build up. I'm going to say probably about ten more chapters until this is all completed. Perhaps by Thanksgiving, I will have my first completed Fiction. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories

* * *

Hanna was up at the crack of dawn and sitting outside, ready to go. Despite what Vegeta had wanted, it was an absolutely beautiful, sunny day. She had to laugh, as she sat alone and content, it showed that she was not Sayjin like Trunks and Veggie Head. They were both wearing special martial arts clothes. She was wearing very similar to everyday clothes: white beater, black zip up, black shorts, white leggings… the only thing that wasn't normal was the shoes she was wearing. Originally, she had been thinking about going barefoot. Balance was probably one of her most important skills in her line of battle. She very frequently went barefoot. Bulma seemed to have thought ahead though. She had boots that were very similar to the kind the guys were wearing, just black. They were very comfortable. 

She raised her arms above her head and cracked her fingers. She could hear the door click open behind her. "Do you like eggs? I'm making them for everyone one," Bula asked. Hanna smiled and turned to her.

"Yes I do, that would be nice."

"How do you like them? Over easy? Sunny side up? Omelet?" She asked and then started listing off the ways she could cook them.

"Just—just scrambled thanks, I eat egg sandwiches," Hanna said. Bula nodded and stuck her head back inside. Not even two minutes later, the door opened again.

"Wow, you must have been up early," it was Trunks.

"Haven't you noticed by now?" she asked and pointed to the sky, "I tend to be a morning person."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that's true. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan all made it in as well. Pan is in junior league though. I remember when I had to do that. Goku didn't. When he was younger, it didn't exist. Pan's pretty pissed that they still won't let her compete with us. She wins the junior division ever freaking year. I had it a little harder. Goten and I were always the last ones. We seemed to rotate every year who won," Trunks said and leaned against the tree she was sitting under.

"I see," Hanna said thoughtfully, "we never had anything like this. I suppose they did in our army, but not on regular basis. Actually, I bet that was how Aries was chosen." She shrugged. Trunks couldn't even detect sadness in her voice. She was looking forward to the upcoming tournament to dwell on the past.

"I think your eggs should be about done," he said and turned back around. Hanna stood and walked in after him.

"Smells good, Bula," Hanna complemented and grabbed a plate. Bula scooped some out, almost filling the plate, and the told her to go grab some toast. There was a huge pile. Hanna was sure she counted at least seventeen slices of toast before Trunks and Vegeta took some. It went down to nine. Hanna shrugged, took two and sat down across from Veggie Head.

"I'll kick your ass for the whole world to see," he said the moment she sat down. She rolled her eyes.

"You just keep on dreaming there, Veggie Head," Hanna said and took a nice big bite of her egg sandwich.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a Veggie Head!!!" He yelled at her.

"Ew, nasty, I think you just spit out your entire breakfast at me," she said and made a disgusted face.

"I did not!" He continued to yell.

"Yes you did!! Ew! Look on the table!! LOOK! It's from your sunny side up! EW! SEE! IT'S CHEWED! Damn! Don't you have any decency to chew! You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full!" She said, taunting the Sayjin Prince. His face became red and he was about to explode. Using her better judgement, Hanna jumped up and ran back outside. Vegeta followed.

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" He yelled and started chasing her around the back yard.

"BULMA!!" Hanna called out loudly. A window on the second floor opened and Bulma stuck her head out. "BULMA! Can you control your husband? I don't know what's gotten in to him! I can't even enjoy my breakfast in peace!"

"VEGETA!" Bulma's voice went booming across the yard. He stopped and stared at her.

"Woman! You don't actually believe her, do you!? She's lying! I did no such thing! She was provoking me!" He yelled up at her. He looked as though he was about to throw a fit. Hanna took this moment to go running back into the house. He continued to fight with his wife.

"Kami, you **are** evil," Trunks said once she shut the door.

"Sorry, I just have to have my fun, that's all," Hanna said and sat down to finish her breakfast. Bula was chuckling. "Your mother never ceases to amaze me. She can always beat him to a pulp in their arguments." Soon, there was stomping and Bulma came down the stairs.

"That man! I swear, I'm just going to poison his damned food someday! You guys have about an hour before I plan on leaving, you **better** be ready!" She came, grabbed some toast, and then went back upstairs.

"We will," the three who were actually in the kitchen said in unison. Then Vegeta walked in with a lump on his head. It oddly resembled a hair dryer.

* * *

t.b.p.: originally, this was going to be a very serious chapter. And then I wrote it, laughing at it as I did. I just had to add this in there. I couldn't help it. It made me think of the time my siblings had a contest on who could eat their corn bread the fastest without using their hands... ohhh sooooo funny! 

And for the reviewers... I was going to do up to thirteen today, but I did to fourteen, and now cause two people reviewed, and I know you did, I just can't see it cause won't let them show up, I might even do till fifteen. Sighz well, we'll see how today goes. I have three hours before I'm gone for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

It was about seven thirty when they all loaded into the car. Vegeta sat up front next to his wife (who was driving) while Hanna and Trunks sat in the back. It was good thing that they had decided to leave so early; traffic in the city was absolutely dreadful. When they arrived they parked just in time to stop some blood shed. "I am not sitting in front of her on the way home! She wouldn't stop kicking my seat!" Vegeta yelled and jumped out of the car as quickly as possible. 

"I was not! Was I Trunks?" Hanna asked and stepped out

"Nope, she's right, she was sitting completely still. Dad, you're just making excuses for your own fidgeting," Trunks said with a straight face. He was lying. She had been kicking his seat the entire trip.

"Why are you always taking her side?!" Vegeta yelled. From behind, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"They just like her better than they like you!" It was Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot!"

They started to walk off without Vegeta, who went storming after them when he realized that they weren't paying him any mint at all. The group went to the sign in desk before they were counted as late. "Alright," the woman yelled into the back. Apparently, someone was recording the names for the line up tree. "We got a Vegeta Briefs, Trunks Briefs, Goku Son, Gohan Son, Goten Son, and Arianna O.V. Sol! There's also a Pan Son for the Junior division!"

"Arianna? You've been telling us your name was Hanna," Goten said as they entered the actual arena. They took their seats in the benches that spectators would fill during the real tournament.

"I know. It's just my way of blending in. I preferred Hanna over Anna as a shortened version," she said and leaned back, putting her elbows on the seat, well, the row, behind her.

"What does the O and the V stand for?" asked Gohan.

"Orestes Vespasian. Arianna Orestes Vespasian Sol," She said and looked over the stone center, which was to be their battleground.

"That's… a really long name," Pan said, nodding thoughtfully. Hanna shrugged.

"Imagine having to write it in a few hundred languages. I remember having to sit in my schoolroom with my tutor. When I didn't do well, I would have to sit and write it in every dialect of my entire empire," she said, apparently quite humored by it. No one said anything; no one knew how to respond.

"So… I wonder how long until we get our order?" Gokue asked. Not long actually. After a few more groups walked in, a giant board was brought in with every contestant's name. The announcer called everyone to the front, except for the Junior division who would be competing elsewhere, to get the thing started.

"Alright gentlemen, and, um, lady," Mr. Announcer Guy stated, "your names have all been listen on this board behind me. Two people share one time slot as adversaries. If no one has distinctly won by the end of your time limit, the opponent who has landed the most blows will win the round. Please check your name and time, then get ready for the first round of the preliminaries!"

There was a mad rush to get to the board. The group of Sayjins and the Solarian sighed and waited for the giant mass to dissipate. They walked over and started scanning for each of their names. None of the group members would be challenging one another. Trunks was the firs at nine thirty, then Vegeta at ten. Gohan wasn't until eleven, and Goku until twelve thirty. Goten was a half hour later at one and then Hanna last, at two.

""

Trunks' first battle, the only one he would have that day, was pathetic. His opponent was tall and lanky, but definitely strong. The battle only lasted for about eleven minutes out of the thirty. With a simple hit to the stomach and then to the head, he was knocked out. The Sayjin boy walked off of the stone ring, disappointed.

This seemed to be a reoccurring pattern for the group. None lasted longer than twenty minutes and none less than seven. Except for the last of the groups, Hanna's. Hers only went on for about six.

Her opponent was a rough, bulky guy who looked menacing. He attempted to distract her by making low threats. She didn't move though. She stood, staff shining, and hand on her waist while she sized up her opponent. What took the longest was the waiting. Waiting for the guy to actually make his move and come after her. When he did, his fists were tight as he prepared to punch her. She continuously moved back, not even attempting to land a hit. Once she was close to the edge, she moved to the side and tripped him with her staff. He fell right out of the ring. After she was declared the winner, she walked out of the ring and back up to the group with her hands in her zip up pockets. Everyone stood to go his or her separate ways.

"Were you just planning that the entire time?" Trunks asked as they slid back into Bulma's car. Hanna nodded.

"Yeah. I figured it would work on any guy that came at me. After I just stood there, I knew that almost all of them would just take the opportunity to attack me. How predictable humans are…" She sighed and put her head against the window's glass.

* * *

t.b.p.: GRAWR! You don't even know how mad this made me. I came home uuber late last night and i was like, Hmmm I can post this and comment on the reviews and go to bed content! BUT NO! It wouldn't let me upload the chapter! I was SOOOO mad. So I'm doing this before I have to work on two papers due on tuesday, one is four pages, the other is just two pages. I'm not so sure I will update again today, just because of my papers. 

**Clow12391: **um... uh... okay. Everyone! I DO NOT PROOF READ MY PAPERS! I never do. I don't care if it's a fiction or a school paper, I never ever proof read. Just so you are warned. But joelle, I'm glad you liked it. You're still the best Beta reader ever (she proofs the first draft before I type it up.. .sometimes.)

**Tas36: **I'm so glad you liked it. Hehe, like I said, I just couldn't resist doing that one scene. It made me laugh just as I was picturing it it. With the whole sadness bit, it just comes in bouts. You just wait till the end though... I can't give anything away, cause I just finialized last night exactly how the ending is gonna work.

Everyone else... Review!!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Bulma had decided to treat everyone to lunch on the way home, well, her family that was. Goku and company had already been long gone, flying on home. The one condition was that she got to pick where they ate. Apparently, it was at the Hard Rock Japan. (wtf, right? I just needed a restaurant.) The five of them stood, waiting for a table, and being very loud. 

"SHE WAS DOING IT AGAIN! WE SHOULD ATTATCH HER TO THE ROOF OF THAT DAMNED VEHICAL!" Vegeta yelled once they entered. Hanna looked at him, confused.

"Wait, what was I doing?"

"YOU WERE KICKING MY SEAT! DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW YOU WERE DOING IT!"

"What the hell?! I was sitting behind Bulma! I wasn't even sitting behind you! Bula was!!" Hanna said and stomped her foot. In fact, Bula was the one kicking his seat. Not to annoy him or anything. She was just sitting there, kicking her foot as she read a Teen People she stole from Goten.

"Was I? Sorry, I didn't notice," she said and shrugged. Vegeta looked as though he was just about ready to explode when the hostess took them to be seated. She looked genuinely terrified.

"C'mon Veggie Head, stop scaring the public," Hanna sighed and grabbed one arm. Bulma grabbed the other. Together, they dragged him the entire way to the table. When they sat, Bulma was sure to be sitting across from him, so that she could threaten him when necessary.

"W-what can I get you to drink?" It was waters all around. Except for Bula. She got a diet coke. "I'll be back in a minute." The waitress practically sprinted to get away from the weird group.

"Hey Veggie Head, isn't part of being prince having social skills? You must suck pretty badly, since you don't have any," Hanna said lowly. She was sitting next to him, her menu in her face so that only he could hear her and Bulma couldn't see.

"You insolent---" Vegeta started to yell at her, a fist clenched, when Bulma stopped him. She glared at him and he shut up. He didn't want to be hit with any more hair dryers.

""

They sat, enjoying their burgers and having a very good time with each other. "So, Hanna, or Arianna, or whatever," Trunks said when they were nearly finished. "What did you think of the arena today?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I was kind of disappointed. The guy I went up against was just… so easy to beat. You saw. I didn't even touch him. I tripped him, and he fell out. It was boring. You didn't have it much different though."

"No, none of us did. The preliminaries are always like this. It's the elimination round for all who just aren't strong enough. We all have an unfair advantage though. We aren't entirely human," he said and finished off his burger. Hanna nodded. "Don't worry though, tomorrow, it will get a little tougher."

"All of the really weak will already be gone," Vegeta grunted. He didn't say much the entire meal. He was trying to keep himself from being provoked. Hanna was just having way too much fun toying with him.

"Well, that's good, I was looking forward to something more fun," she said and finished. They were just waiting for Bula now.

"You know what I want," Bula said, "ice cream. I think we should go get ice cream."

"Bula," Trunks rolled his eyes, "what's the point of getting a diet coke if you're just going to go eat ice cream?"

"You know what! Shut up!" She said defensively. Bulma interrupted to break up the argument.

"Sure, sure, let's go for ice cream. Hanna, have you ever even **had** ice cream before?" She asked. Hanna shook her head.

"What's ice cream?"

""

"This is really good!" The Solarian just had her first taste of chocolate ice cream, and she was in seventh heaven. They had left the Hard Rock to get ice cream elsewhere, Bula wanted cookie dough and they didn't have any at the restaurant, and were walking back to the car.

"I'm more of a strawberry person myself," Trunks grinned and slid in next to her. It was Hanna's turn to sit in the middle.

"Does it actually taste like strawberries? I like real strawberries…" Hanna said thoughtfully.

"Um… well… not really, actually. Just more… artificial," Trunks said after a minute. "Yeah, they call it strawberry, but it really doesn't taste like it…"

"Then they shouldn't call it strawberry," she replied. Bula walked around and sat down. Bulma and Vegeta came next. Vegeta also had a strawberry ice cream cone. ((O.o can you guys imagine it??)) He looked like an angry little kid, eating the ice cream but not looking happy about it. Hanna would have laughed, but he had threatened to take hers away. She didn't want that.

The ride home was even longer than it was getting there. When they finally pulled up, it was close to dinner. Vegeta and Trunks had to fend for themselves though, since none of the girls were very hungry at all. They devoured three bags of chips and three two liters of Pepsi. It was kind of disturbing.

They all went to bed early. Once again, they would have to get up and go to the next and last stage of the preliminaries. As long as they won their matches again, then they were into the actual competition. That was when the fun would begin.

* * *

t.b.p.: yeah, so my paper only took me about three hours to write. And thankfully, since I started before the rest of the family was up, no one tried to kick me off until I was mostly done. Once they knew that, they had to leave me alone! So, moving on, this was yet another filler chapter. Next chapter is preliminaries, then after that I'm going straight to the competition. 

I think I am going to hold a Fan Art Contest. I want to see what you guys think of Hanna and the others. The winner gets to have a link to their image ((since I can't directly show it on FF)) and a permenant mention in the top section so that other who might read will see the winners work. The only rule is that it has to pertain to the story. Yeah. Tell me what you think of it/the story/whatever and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

The routine was the same as the previous day. The group rose early for breakfast, loaded into the car, went to the sign in desk, gave their names, and proceeded into the arena to await the start. The only difference, Vegeta sat in the back and made Bula sit in the front. There was no kicking of the seats then. 

As the group sat in the same exact spots as before, there were quite a few yawns. They just wanted this thing to speed up. It seemed to take a little longer for Mr. Announcer Guy to show up though. Apparently, a few who had been eliminated tried to get back in by bribery. It didn't work. Eventually, the guy showed up and everyone was called to the front once more.

"The same rules apply as yesterday. The time has **not** been adjusted; it will stay the same, one half hour for each pair. And gentlemen, just because you are beaten by a girl, it does not mean she cheated. Okay? Alright! Then let's get started! Please check your name and time slot, and then can we have the starting pair meet here in the ring?" He said and backed away, and off the stone ring. Everyone walked over and found their time slot. Vegeta was up first and in the very first fight of the day. He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll beat this guy in under six minutes," he said to Hanna. He wanted to desperately beat her time.

"Fine!" Hanna said and walked back up with the group. As soon as he was out of earshot, she continued. "But he won't be able to do it with out hitting the guy."

He couldn't.

It took him five minutes. He hit the guy so hard that he went flying out of the ring. Just as Hanna predicted, he couldn't beat her time without beating someone up. He walked back up, smirking. He thought he did pretty well. He became very angry though when he found his friends laughing at him. "You were right!" Goten said to Hanna. "He couldn't do it with out hitting him!"

"Face it, Veggie Head. I'm just better than you," she said and stood. Before he could jump to make a grab at her, she walked down the stairs. She had been sitting on the opposite side of their group than he had walked up.

"I hate her so much," he spat and sat down. Goku was trying his hardest not to laugh. "What's so damned funny!?"

"Hehe… Veggie Head… hehe…" After about two seconds he just burst out laughing. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed as he stared as Hanna as she walked into the ring. She was next.

""

"So I have to beat up the girlie?" Her opponent chuckled as he stepped across from her. "Jeeze, I was hoping for at least a challenge." Hanna just smiled at him. A small buzz signaled the start.

Hanna held her staff completely vertical, the Sun head slightly titled away. She took two steps forward and the guy took one back. He looked like he was about ready to attack. As soon as he started to step, she twisted it slightly, reflecting the bright sunlight in his eyes. He cried out in pain as he was blinded. He stumbled backwards onto the ground. He could hear Hanna walking towards him, so he started to crawl away. Once he thought he was safe enough away, he stood. She was only about five feet away from him though, and he could barely see her. She raised her staff to hit him, and he backed up to avoid the coming attack. He walked right out of the ring. Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Hanna was declared the victor and she left the ring. She grinned at Vegeta the entire way up the stairs.

"Man, she has you **beat**!" Goku said and smiled. Vegeta scowled. She sat down back in her seat next to Gohan. She smirked at the Sayjin Prince. He had to control himself. If he attacked her on these premises, he would be disqualified.

It was another hour before another of their group would go, and it was Goten. He won in twelve minutes. And then Trunks in ten, Goku in eight, and Gohan in eleven. Either way, no matter what the time, they all won and they would all be going on to the real competition. Every one of the guys was looking forward to getting a chance to battle against the Solarian. She supposed she should be feeling honored.

* * *

It was two weeks, well, almost. It was actually a week and six days. The tournament started on a Saturday since it would be the day that would bring in the most spectators and money. The contenders had a special area in the back. When Hanna walked in, she thought of how nice it was. She glanced out a window to see the seats filling up at an amazing speed. It made her think of the Roman Coliseum, though she had only seen it once. And the gladiators were never treated very well. 

"You ready?" Trunks asked as he walked up behind her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm looking very much forward to this. I suppose in these rounds, we don't know when we actually get to go? They just call us out?" She asked. He nodded.

"They'll call you and then you have about ten minutes to report to the ring. Remember Hanna, you aren't allowed to use any attacks that would put spectators into danger or threaten your opponents life," he said and turned her around to face him, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Is that one of the arena rules?" She said smirking. He shook his head, but he wasn't smiling.

"No, it's one of mine. If you do anything that could put these people in danger, we won't forgive you. You will never be welcome here again," Trunks said, quite seriously.

"I understand. I won't use my Wave, but I will use my others. They aren't so devastating. Let's just hope I'm not going to have to face Goku again. He'll have a rather unfair advantage over me," Hanna pulled away from Trunks and walked outside to sit in a bench next to a fountain. And she had thought things were going so well.

* * *

t.b.p.: yawnz yeah. I'm gonna start writing the next part, but my daddy is getting on, so i might not have another oppertunity tonight... Feel free to PM me with suggestions or questions. If I answer them on here, they will be very broad so not to give anything away. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

She stayed in her spot on her bench for quite some time. She could hear the announcements start and end. Then the first two contestants were called. Gohan and some random guy. They didn't know him. It didn't last long either. Gohan won easily; he threw his opponent out of the ring. There was a lot of loud cheering for him. Goku was next and he had to go against his own son. This fight took quite a while, but in the end, who was really expected to win? 

Goku won. Goten was completely knock out and had to be carried in a stretcher. "I feel bad beating him," he said and sat down next to Hanna, "he had so much hope this year. I hope I will be able to face you though."

"I hope you will not. I will lose. I have promised not to use my Wave," she said and sighed. She would have called it her Unda, but Goku wouldn't understand Latin.

"Fine. Then if you are not going to use your ultimate attack, then I won't use mine. If we go up against each other," he said and put his hand out. She took it and they shook, signing their deal. Not long after, she heard her name. She stood and walked out into the ring. She was facing another random victim.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present our only female contender this year, Miss Arianna O.V. Sol! She faces off against Tsume Ginn!" Right behind her came her opponent.

"I won't go down quite so easy. Nothing like your last few guys," he whispered as they waited for the buzzer to sound. As soon as it did, they quickly backed up, putting space between each other.

After a few moments, he ran at her, tired of waiting. She attempted to move away, but he had been an observant one and grabbed her staff. She wrestled with him for a bit. She pulled and jumped up, kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled the dropped down and tripped her. She rolled over and stopped the guy from getting too close to her. She jumped back up and took a defensive position.

They continued to exchange blows, none of which were terribly strong. When she became bored, she decided that she needed to end their little match. He had struck her down and when she stood, her eyes were glowing gold. He attempted to make another hit when she raised her hand. "Vita Immobila!" Her opponent froze in mid air. There were awes from the crowd as she stood and brushed herself off. She walked behind the statuesque male and kicked him in the back. With out changing position at all, she suspended body hit the wall outside of the right. She had one yet again.

She walked to the back and returned to her spot on the bench. Goku sat back down next to her. "Neat trick. What does it mean?"

"Life unmovable. Puts someone into a state of suspended animation and—" the next set of contestants were announced. Vegeta and Trunks would go head to head. Hanna jumped back up to go and watch the fight. It was sure to be an amazing show. She just wasn't quite sure whom she was cheering for yet.

The buzzer signaled and almost instantly, the two Sayjins were flying at each other, throwing punches and energy bombs. The crowd was going wild for the battle, cheering for the two as they had for Goku and Goten. It was funny, Hanna thought, that the people were acting as though they could actually see the fight. They couldn't. It was moving too fast. Not fast enough to lose the Solarian though. Not while in sunlight. She could see everything in sunlight.

It looked, for a while, like Veggie Head had the upper hand on his son. He seemed to be throwing more blasts and landing more hits. A closer look showed exactly what was going on, and Trunks seemed to be in total control.

He was wearing his father down. He wasn't wasting his energy on useless attacks. He continued to hop around, appearing and disappearing. Trunks was definitely the quicker of the two, and Hanna knew better than anyone, speed and agility took first place over strength. They were both already in their SSJ mode as well, but it was the elder Sayjin who decided to jump to the next level. Obviously, Trunks was succeeding in his plan.

"Arent you going to try and hit me, boy?" Vegeta spat as he prepared another flurry of blasts.

"As soon as I see the best opportunity," Trunks said and drew his sword.

"Gook luck finding one!" He released the energy in a massive wave at his son. He stood, mid air, and grinned, expecting to have the battle be declared over. It didn't, quite the opposite—around Trunks was a ring from where all of the blasts had hit. He hadn't even been touched. He left into the air and attacked his father while he was still momentarily stunned. As soon as Vegeta started fighting back, however, Trunks reverted back to his previous tactic.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Vegeta growled and halted for a moment to catch his breath.

"I am my mother's child!" Trunks disappeared again, and the case continued. After another short while, they appeared once more.

"I am tired of this, boy!" From his palm, a blast started to grow. It was the strongest attack used as of yet. Trunks prepared himself, knowing that if he tried to dodge it, there was a good chance he might just be consumed by the energy.

Vegeta was quite surprised to see that Trunks was just waiting. _Fine! I hope he goes flying! _It wasn't that he really wanted to hurt his son; he just viewed him as an enemy, at the moment.

Trunks stood, anticipating the enormous attack with his sword out in front of him. He inhaled and gathered his energy to one point, the tip of his blade, to prepare to defend himself. It wasn't the first time had had faced such an attack, it was just managing to deflect it in such a confined area, with so many people around. He knew his father want to win, but Trunks just wished his Vegeta would have taken the spectators into account.

The attack was released, and the giant ball of energy went flying at Trunks. Vegeta, who couldn't see anything after the blast made contact, thought for sure he had ended it. Obviously, he was pretty pissed when the ball came right back at him. They collided and he was knocked out. Trunks had won.

He waited until Vegeta was loaded onto a stretched to was back in. Man, would he be angry when he came around. Trunks wasn't exactly the most cheerful though. The blast had been too much for his beloved weapon, and a large chunk had been chipped out. It was unusable now. At least he had a shot at going up against Hanna.

Not in the next round though. She was facing off against Gohan.

* * *

t.b.p.: alrighty, the tourament has started, signalling to me that I will actually get to complete this one. It makes me very happy that I wrote this, and even encourages me to finish my others. I'm just going to be pretty happy to add a completed to my name. 

**Tas36:** thanks again for another review!! I know... I just thought... omg... ice cream... its about as funny as when he wears that stupid pink shirt. Personally, I don't think real men where pink. And Veggie Head wearing a pink hawiian type shirt? Eating Icecream? No way. Now do you know what? I think YOU need to update!! I'm wantin to ready your story!! Hope to hear from ya/.\


	19. Chapter 19

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Gohan smirked as they walked back out into the arena together. He knew that Trunks had made her promise not to use her Wave. It have him a boost of confidence, knowing that she couldn't use her dreaded attack. He believed he could beat her. 

Hanna could read right into what he was thinking. The Sayjin believed he could beat her, and easily too. She didn't know it, but deep down, she was actually smiling. How exactly did he think she always managed to beat Vegeta? She certainly never wasted energy performing the Wave on him. Two thousand years hadn't only given her one useful attack.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The winner of this match will be moved up on the table, giving him, or her, a slot in the final match! Contenders—I wish you both the best of luck!" Mr. Announcer guy quickly ran off of the stone stage, now beaten up from previous Sayjins, and prepared to commentate the rest of the match. It really had to be a good one.

The buzzer sounded once more, but neither contender moved. Gohan knew that she usually waited for her opponent to make the first move. But so did he. He wouldn't move until she did. He didn't have to wait too long though.

Hanna started to walk forward. In a moment though, she was gone. He turned around slowly and shut his eyes, trying to get a lock on her. When he opened them, she was a foot in front of him. He tried to take a swing at her, but his firsts when right through her body. How odd. He was suddenly hit from behind, knocking him down. She really did have some strength, physically, after all. He jumped back up and then watched, wide eyed.

He was surrounded by Hanna. Literally. There were replicas of her in a complete circle, all grinning at him. "Can you find me?" he couldn't even get a clear power level from any of them, "come find me!" They all started moving around, he couldn't even concentrate on just one of them. They were all starting to blur together, every last one of them. NO! Not one! She was starting right at him. She smirked when he noticed her. She raised her staff and the others followed.

She held it into the sunlight, twirled it once, and opened her mouth to speak. "Solus luc, voco!" It became very bright, suddenly, and it wasn't anything like his solar flare. That faded right away. This though, this did not. The only thing he could relate it too was when he looked at snow on an extremely sunny day. The headache he was getting was terrible. Soon, he found himself on the ground, holding his head with one hand and covering his eyes with his other arm. He could hear the sound of her staff clicking on the stone. He was in too much pain to do anything though. She knew that. She wanted him to hear her nearing. Just to taunt him.

Hanna leaned down and then kneeled next to him. "Caligo, capis infit," she whispered in his ear. Suddenly, the bright light faded and his headache dulled down into just a throbbing in the back of his head. He was about to stand and resume fighting when he suddenly felt very dizzy. And then very sleepy. He opened his eyes just in time to see Hanna fading away. After just a few seconds, he fell to the ground completely, passed out.

Mr. Announcer Guy jumped into the ring and checked Gohan. Yup. Knocked out. "We have our winner! Miss Arianna will be moving on to the final match!" Hanna walked out and into the back. Only Goku had watched. Trunks was too busy trying to reset his blade. It seemed to be a futile attempt though.

"Congratulations," Goku said as she waked in. He wasn't very cheery anymore. She just waited for him to continue. He obviously had more to say to her. "Even without your Wave, you still seem to have incredible power. I have to admit, I thought you would be rendered powerless with out that attack."

"Me? Powerless? You forget that I am the daughter of Apollo. The daughter of the gods. I will never be left powerless as long as I live," she said and walked by Trunks. He was still messing with his sword. "Can't you use it anymore?"

"No, damn it!" Trunks tossed the broken weapon across the room, sending it clanging to the floor. "I have no time to go back and pick up another one! I'm up next!"

"Well, you have ten minutes after your name is announced, right?"

"Yeah? So what? I'm not allowed to leave, or else I'll be disqualified," he snapped. Hanna looked down for a minute and nodded.

"I'll be right back. Do **not **go in yet. Okay? Just wait for me," she flicked her wrist and her staff disappeared. She ran outside quickly and stood where she was receiving the most direct sunlight.

""

"I know you don't belong to me," she muttered to herself, "but come to me anyhow. I am your mistress! You still have to obey me!" Her hands were outstretched and her eyes were shut. Most people would think she looked ridiculous. Slowly, and small light appeared in the center of her left palm. "Come on! **Arcesset meus!"** The light grew larger and larger until it took on a form. She smiled to herself. "Good. Very good."

She hurried back in to Trunks, who was standing impatiently. "Kami! What the hell took you so long!?"

"Give me a break, I got you a present," she handed him what she had retrieved. It was a beautiful silver sword. "I know it isn't exactly like yours, but will it suffice?" Trunks picked it up from her hand and stared at it.

"I don't want to risk breaking it."

"Oh, don't worry. You **can't** break it. Take it, you're almost at your time limit," she shoved him back through the arena door so that he could go and meet Goku in the ring.

* * *

t.b.p.: might be the last chapter out tonight, shrugz, might not. Dunno. Hope you enjoyed it! It's wrapping up pretty quickly! Remember, Review!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Trunks went running out into the arena, attaching his sword to his back. "Both contestants are here and ready!" Mr. Announcer Guy said. Trunks jumped up and stood across from Goku. "Once again, the winner of this round will win a slot in the finals and face Miss Arianna, who has become a surprising favorite!" 

Goku grinned at Trunks. "You know you can't be me!" Trunks frowned in response.

"I beat my father, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you just got lucky. You already broke your sword," the full sayjin said and put his hands on his sides. Trunks reached up and touched the handle.

"Someone's been kind enough to lend me another," he said and then replaced his hands at his sides. Mr. Announcer Guy left the ring and the buzzer soon went off. At first, it started off like Trunks' battle with Vegeta. It changed quickly though.

Goku was teleporting around, hitting Trunks every chance he had. At one point, Trunks caught hold of him and tossed him to the ground, but still in the ring. Trunks took this opportunity to escape and start moving around. It seemed to turn into a cat and mouse game. Trunks was teleporting, as was Goku, but he always managed to move before he was hit.

Eventually, when Goku found a pattern, he started throwing blasts every which way. Finally, one hit its target, making Trunks stumble backwards. Goku flew at him and grabbed him before he could stand again. Goku pulled him up and punched him, sending him flying out of the stone stage.

Trunks managed to stop himself before he touched the ground. He flew back into the sky and disappeared, reappearing behind Goku. He knocked him down and disappeared again. However, when he stopped, Trunks was plucked right out of the air. There was some hand-to-hand combat, and then Trunks was thrown to the ground. He was getting the shit beat out of him.

The younger Sayjin hit the ring roughly. Goku went flying at him. Trunks pulled his sword out and rolled over. He put the blade in front of him in defense. Goku paid no mind, expecting to just push it away. He could though. He shoved himself right into the meal. The Sayjin was actually slashed. And he couldn't seem to push the blade aside.

Goku jumped back and examined his shoulder with surprise. He had faced Trunks numerous times before, but never once had be been able to break through the skin. Trunks though, looked equally surprised.

"That's messed up…" he muttered and stood. Goku was looked at him. To add to the confusion, the younger Sayjin swore he could almost feel it pulsating. "How weird…"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hanna gave it to me to use. Since mine's shattered and al. Why?" Trunks asked. Goku shrugged and took his fighting stance. The younger one shrugged right back and took his own position. After a few moments, they started clash again.

They bounced off one another. Goku seemed to come out each time with another slice. He frowned and furrowed his brows. He couldn't get near to Trunk at all. This was exactly what had happen when he had first spared with Hanna. One thing was for sure—Trunks couldn't do anything like the Solarian. He decided he would try his ultimate attack.

"Ka… me…" Trunks steadied himself, preparing for the massive energy, "ha…me…" his sword was horizontal, as if to cut right through, "HA!!" The huge blast came and collided head on with Trunks. But he was not defenseless.

His sword did, in fact, seem to cur right through the blast, protecting Trunks. As soon as he could see his opponent again, he pulled back his sword and swung. A new kind of energy, at least, it was unfamiliar to him. Either way, blades of energy shot from the sharpened end, and traveled faster than anything he had seen before, only slowing when it actually hit Goku.

The full-blooded Sayjin fell from the air and lay motionless on the ground. Mr. Announcer Guy counted his down time. He then declared Trunks the winner. He placed the sword on his back and then rant to Goku. "I'm so sorry!! I had no idea this would happen!"

"I know. I'll be okay. I brought along a senzu bean. Just in case I faced Hanna. Guess you were the one I needed to save myself from," Goku laughed. Trunks started to shake a bit. He steadied himself to help put the other Sayjin on the stretcher. Once they were walking in, trunks glared at Hanna and bit his lip to stop from saying anything.

He walked the entire way to the medical chamber. Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan were all now awake and going through their checkups before they could leave. They stared at Goku. "Trunks," Goten started slowly, "did… you do that?"

"Yes," he said, "it was and accident. Hanna gave me this sword. It has a fucked up power to it. I just took a swing… and… and…"

"You're not going to use it in the next fight, are you?" Gohan asked and stood.

"Hell yes I am! I'm going against Hanna! This is her fault, she'll pay for it!" Trunks spat and scowled.

"Good," Vegeta said, "she deserved it. I hope you destroy her."

"Vegeta! Don't say that!" Gohan exclaimed, "it's okay to feel a soft resentment, but how often does revenge actually pay off?"

"Your father is laying there, severely wounded, and you still have to place the nice guy?!" Vegeta yelled and took a step forward, "I would want my son to take revenge for me!"

"Dad will be okay though, I have the senzu beans," Goten said and walked to his father's bedside. The physicians were just starting to pile in. Goten quickly placed the bean I his father's mouth. Trunks' name was then called.

"You need to go," Gohan said and pointed towards the door.

"Yes, boy. You do. Do what you have to. This is her fault," Vegeta stated. Trunks nodded and walked out to go the arena. As soon as he was gone, Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I had told her to stay away from him. I told her! She carried destruction and chaos **wherever **she goes!"

"Man, everything's going to be okay…" Goten said quietly. Vegeta turned to him sharply.

"Really? Look at Kakarot! Is that damned bean helping at all?! Do you see any of his wounds healing?" The very small ones were. The gashes made from the last blow of Trunks' had not at all.

"They aren't! Vegeta!? What do we do?! He might bleed to death1" Gohan yelled. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Wait for that woman."

"What?!" The other Sayjins asked in unison.

"She's probably the only one who can heal him," Vegeta shrugged.

"You just told Trunks to destroy her though!" Gohan yelled and shoved the Sayjin prince against the wall.

"We both know my son! Do you really think he would kill her!? He may make her suffer, but he won't **kill** her!" Vegeta yelled right back.

"He has a point," Goten muttered to his brother, who was fuming.

"Then we better hope that she has enough energy after this battle," Gohan growled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

t.b.p.: how did you like it? I stayed up passed the time that I usually like to go to bed so that I could finish getting it down on paper. I have part 21 started, and it will either be out later tonight or tomorrow, but no later. As stated, this is rapidly coming to a close. 

**Tas36: **hehehe. Yes. It is like that. I can't wait to read the next part!!!!!!!!! I know that Trunks would never have beaten Goku in the series, but a strange alien girl who was stronger than the Z fighters would never have happened either. shrugz oh well. It's my fiction, I can do what I want tooooo, do what I want tooo. Hahaha.

Everyone else, REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Trunks walked out onto the stone ring, although, technically, it was a square, with a determined expression on his dace. He was not happy at all. Hanna was already waiting for him. They stood, quite far apart, watching each other. "Here we are at the final round! The winner of our next and final match will be crowned the strongest in the world!" Mr. Announcer Guy said excitedly. The crowd started cheering. He jumped down to allow the match to begin.

For the last time that day, the buzzer went off, signaling the start of the end. Almost immediately, they started circling around. There were no words exchanged. Trunks didn't feel like talking much. To start, he decided to see what his sword could do.

He tried to do exactly what he had done with Goku. It didn't work. That frustrated him. Why could it only harm Goku? Why not her? She deserved it. Hanna started twirling her staff; Trunks recognized this as the start of an attack.

"Solus Flamma!" She cried out. He remembered this as the first attack she had used when she had first fought against Goku. A ring surrounded her. He also knew that this made her invulnerable to any attacks it didn't stop him from trying though.

It did seem, however, that if blasts were launched at a certain angle, then it managed to penetrate the 'shield,' hitting her. It was a very small percentage though, and almost useless. Soon, she tossed the ring from around herself to encircle Trunks.

It ended differently though. As the flames wrapped around him, he thought it was hopeless to try and escape, as it seemed to latch onto him and follow everywhere. Accidentally, he sliced right through the flames, breaking the circle. The flames fell and disappeared. Hanna watched, shocked.

"I—I don't undetstand!"

"You don't understand?! You don't understand?!" Trunks yelled. He charged at Hanna and swung his sword at her, she blocked it with her staff. "How can you not understand? I thought you were just being nice, but my father was right! You do just bring pain!"

He continued his onslaught at her. It seemed to be her weakness. She could deflect blasts and avoid hits, but a direct forced her to block with her staff, which also made it impossible for her to attack. "I hadn't expected that to happen!" She said lowly, he seemed to growl at her and shove her away.

"Take this!" Trunks swung his sword, and, even though he was about ten feet away, he still hit her, just like how he had hit Goku. It didn't actually slice her. She had still been able to block it. She stumbled back though; it seemed the power behind it was incredible.

There were crevasses and ships all in the one at this point—from all of the Sayjins' previous battles. When Hanna blocked his attack, she lost her footing. She had to back up to prevent from toppling right over. She hadn't taken in the fact that she might just walk right into a hole. And she did. Hanna fell over, onto her back. Trunks took this moment to attack. He ran over to her and was about to being his sword down when she raised her own weapon in defense.

They collided and engaged in a power struggle. Trunks, being physically stronger he was slowly bringing his blade down to her skin. Hanna though was putting up a good fight, keeping the sword away with her staff held horizontally.

""

"Shouldn't have Hanna been able to easily avoid and block those first few blows?" Goten asked.

"From what we've seen before, yes, she should. Apparently, they're too strong for her. Why?" Gohan muttered.

"That isn't his. He got that from her, right?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed. No one answered. "Imbeciles… all of them…"

"Okay… so… she gave it to him… does that have any significance?" Gohan asked.

"let me explain something to you," Vegeta spat, "her staff? It's part of her very soul. It's a Solarian talisman. Its power cannot be unlocked unless used by its Dominus!"

"Vegeta! Do you think that we understand what you're rambling about!?" Gohan asked very loudly. The Sayjin prince smacked his forehead.

""

"Trunks, you have to believe me! I hadn't expected you to be able to wield it!" Hanna said through clenched teeth.

"What? Now you think I'm incompetent?!" He shouted, even though he was so close to her.

"That's not it at all! It's just not your average blade!" She applied more force, slightly pushing hi away. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep restraining him. It felt as though he was ripping her to shreds—the internal pain she was feeling was so unbearable.

"Yeah, I didn't notice," Trunks said sarcastically, "where did you get it?!"

"I—I've had it for a very long time—"

"Whose was it? Yours? Who would want to use something so terrible?!" He said and pushed harder. Hanna's pupils were starting to appear jagged, not a good sign.

"Aries," she barely managed to say. Her staff disappeared and Trunks' sword sliced right into her skin. She made a very disturbing sound in her last bit of consciousness. It the hit the Sayjin what he had just done.

He dropped the sword and backed away. The wound ha had given her was pretty deep and she was bleeding badly. Mr. Announce Guy jumped into the ring and stood over Hanna. "I—I think Trunks here is our winner…. MEDIC!" The medical group carefully lifted her onto the canvas stretcher. By the time they got her inside, the fabric had soaked up a lot of blood.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten followed in, shocked. Trunks very well could have killed her. She may be dying as they walked. And they needed her. Trunks was still in the ring, the crowd celebrating his victory. He wasn't though; he knew that he should have tried harder to restrain himself. She deserved punishment, but not to do die…

At the first opportunity to leave, Trunks hopped out of the ring and took his time gong to the medical wing. When he did finally enter, he was greeted by staring faces. "I…. Her staff disappeared. It was holding back the sword. I didn't intentionally try to stab her."

"We know you didn't," Goten said, smiling weakly. "It's just… she might be the only one who can heal dad. The senzu bean didn't help." Trunks shook his head and flopped into a chair.

"I just don't understand why this happened. She said that she hadn't expected me to be able to suse it," he groaned and put his head into his hands.

"Damn right, she didn't!" Vegeta said loudly.

"I think you need to explain now," Gohan demanded as he looked down the room, which was pretty large, to where the medics were attempting to stitch Hanna's gash. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Fine. I already started anyhow…"

* * *

t.b.p.: I AM SO SORRY. I know you all think the apocolapse came last night or something, since I didn't actually update AT ALL. I was SOO tired, I was freaking in bed before my show was over, and that pissed me off pretty badly. I'M SORRY!! I'm wishing you all a very Happy Thanksgiving, and I hope you all stuff yourselves with food! 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Hanna awoke to find she was alone. Sort of. Goku was a few beds away. She looked down at herself. Most of her torso had been bandaged, as the wound she now had was rather large. She, technically, shouldn't even be awake. Some accidental genius put her right next to a window. The sunlight pouring in almost instantly started to heal her. She lay still for a little while, collecting energy. Her gash was nowhere near being healed, but she had bigger problem. 

The Solarian slowly, and painfully, slid out of her medical bed, detaching probes as she went, and forced herself next to Goku's bed. She sat in the chair next to him and put her hands on top of hi. It was hard for her to do, but she started channeling energy from herself to the Sayjin. He started to heal, but her would reopened in some sections. Despite the pain she was feeling, she stayed. She had to heal him—she might be murdered by the others id she did not.

""

Vegeta sat outside, explaining everything that he knew to the others. They had long since been kicked out of the medical center. "Both the sword and the staff are Solarian talismans. They can only be forged by Solarians, and since she's the only one left, hers **should** be the last remaining one. You could try and take it from her, but you couldn't use it. It's connected to her very soul. It's how she can summon it. **That** one, the sword, belongs to someone else. Which is where it gets confusing," the Sayjin prince said, brows furrowed.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ where it gets confusing," Goten said and rolled his eyes. He had been confused for a while.

"If she had it, it means there is another Solarian. And she had summoned it when only the other soul technically could," Gohan said and nodded, understanding.

"Exactly. Now, she told Trunks that she hadn't expected him to be able to use it. She, of course, knows that only the soul which commands the weapon could use the actually power contained in it," Vegeta added.

Then how exactly was I able to use it?" Trunks asked, his voice shaking. He believed he already knew what was coming anyhow.

"You have the soul of a Solarian, and I'm guessing it's a very particular one," his father said in a very dark tone. He didn't seem too happy with it all.

"You know who it is?" Gohan asked eagerily.

"_Him,_" Trunks said, "Aried. She said that just before…"

"So what? Are you say8ing that Trunks is the one she had come to Earth looking for?" Goten said and laughed in disbelief. The other three just stared at him. "You seriously believe it all?"

"Who knows? Maybe you're wrong Vegeta. Maybe who ever you heard it from just made it all up. Maybe it's just a cool sword that happens to have some special abilities," Gohan shrugged and leaned back on the bench.

"I am not wrong! You saw her staff disappear! The only reason that would have happened was because that blade was grinding against her soul! She couldn't take the pain and it recoiled away!" Vegeta shouted. No one else said anything.

"Dad, how do you kow all of this?" Trunks asked when he finally got the courage to speak up.

"She had me spar with her once. Using that very same sword. I couldn't use any of its power. She was testing me, to see if I was her Aries, during the time of our engagement," he groaned. He didn't care much to remember any of it.

"How bout we just say that I'm not the reincarnation of this guy. I'm pretty pissed at her right now. There is no way in hell I'm going back to wherever she lives with her," Trunks said and crossed his arms.

"Hey… looked through that window," Goten said and nodded towards one of the medical wing's windows, "does that look like Hanna sitting next to dad?" They all looked at each other and jumped from their spots to rush back inside.

""

Hanna has passed out once more. It wasn't for nothing though. Goku had regained consciousness, and his wounds had mostly healed. The other Sayjins came running in. They were surprised to see Goku's smiling face.

"You're okay?" Gohan asked. His father nodded.

"Yeah! I feel great! Seriously—I feel like I really want to go do some cartwheels outside!" He said and grinned widely. Goten slowly walked over to Hanna.

"Guys… she doesn't really look good."

"I'm surprised that the woman even managed to stand on her own, much less manage to heal you, Kakarot," Vegeta muttered.

"I think I see why. Look at her bed. Do you see? She was completely in the sunlight. I'm going to take her outside, someone grab a pilled and a blanket. Those benches aren't very comfortable," Trunks ordered and carefully picked her op. Goten grabbed the bedspread and pillow from the set next to his father.

After they placed the bedding on the made shift bed, Trunks lay Hanna down. On his shirt, he noticed that he had blood from the Solarian. He suddenly felt bad for her, again, even after all of the terrible things he had said. She couldn't be all bad. She had healed Goku with her very last bit of strength. She had sounded so genuine too, when she had told him that she hadn't meant for anything to happen. He wondered whether or not she had realized that he must be Aries. She certainly had not before today.

Trunks sat down on another bench, as if to sit guard over her. Not long after he was joined by the others. Gohan and Goten were helping their father our, while Vegeta acted as though they didn't exist. The Briefs' boy smirked to himself; his father would never change.

"So, you actually won the tournament this year?" Goku asked as he sat down. Trunks nodded. "That's great! You deserved to!" No one saw Vegeta's brow twitch in annoyance. They continued chatting amongst themselves, occasionally checking on Hanna's wound.

"That sword is pretty crazy. It even cut right through that fire ring of hers and—" suddenly, they all froze. A power source seemed to spur from absolutely nowhere. It was similar to Hanna's, but much stronger, and much darker. While their attention was on the sky, they didn't notice the Solarian's eyes shooting open. They only realized that she was awake when she sat up, gasping loudly.

"You shouldn't move," Gohan said and tried to get her to lie back down. She struggled and wouldn't let him touch her, "seriously. You shouldn't move until you are fully healed, and you most certainly are not right now!"

"I can't stay here," she stated and tried to stand. Bother Gohan and Goten had to restrain her to keep her sitting.

"We're not angry anymore, so it's okay, you can stay!" Goten treied to reassure her. She shook her head.

"No! You just don't understand! I mustn't stay on Earth! I NEED to leave!" Hanna pleaded.

"Why?" What's wrong?" Trunks asked, trying to hear her out.

"He's coming! Tsuki-Yomi!" Everyone gave her confused looks.

"Wait a minute—I thought you destroyed him," Trunks said slowly. She swallowed and shook her head.

"He's a god. I can't destroy him. He's much too strong. I had sealed him away in a space-time continuum. If he fins me here, he will surely destroy all of Earth."

* * *

t.b.p.: that's the last one for today, I still have to write the rest of 23! What do you guys think? Is this too hard to follow? I hope not... I've said it before, I might write a Hanna's real story when I'm done. It will probably be hosted on FictionPress cause it doesn't have anything to do with DBZ. I'll let yinz (haha, yinz) all know when it will be out. Thanks and Review!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"How long do we have? Before he comes to Earth?" Goku asked, looking very serious. 

"Two days for him to get a lock on me… another two for him to get here," Hanna said and pushed the two Sayjins restraining her away.

"So we have four days to prepare," Gohan nodded and let go of her. She seemed to be healing quite nicely after all.

"No! **I** have four days. I'm going to leave Earth. He won't come here if I go to him," she snapped.

"We can help you though! Between all of us, we could probably destroy him," Goten added, looking like he was ready to stomp his foot like a child. She shook her head.

"I already said no. I have lost too many people to that bastard. My friends, my family, and all of my people. That's **millions**. I'm not going to let anymore fall to him," _I'm not going to let **him** die again._ "I will leave when I have enough energy, and you will never have to deal with me again. If I die, well then, you will have a problem to deal with."

Hanna stood and started to walk away, looking as strong as she could. It hurt terribly for her to move, but she wouldn't let the others see that. She headed back into the medical wing so that she could grab her zip up. It was a little bloody, but nothing too bad. She had taken if off during her match with Trunks anyhow.

She walked out through the main arena, surprised that there were spectators still hanging around, hoping to catch a glimpse of any of the contestants. She put her hood up and joined the mass; they didn't even pinpoint her as the female contender. Hanna managed to make it out the front gates and walk away. She needed to get as much sunlight as possible. It was a long walk across the city, but she was in no real rush.

""

"Are we really going to let her face this guy on her own?" Goku asked the others. They were all still sitting on the benches in their little area. Vegeta shrugged.

"Why not? It's her problem, not ours."

"We could help her though! We haven't got to have any fun for a long time anyhow! This is a **god**. We've never faced anything like that!" Goten said, sounding like he was begging to go and help.

"If she loses and dies, she already said it would be our problem. If we went and helped her we would face him on her turf. It's a dead planet anyhow, no one else to be hurt or anything else to be destroyed. It would give us an advantage then. You know? Not having any people to be hurt if something got out of control," Trunks whispered. He was surprised that he even said that. He had **just** said that he didn't want to go to her planet, and now he was volunteering. He must be losing his mind.

"That's a **really** good point. If went, just in case, letting her face him, then if she lost… well, we would still be there to try and finish him off. Before he could go elsewhere and kill anymore," Gohan said and nodded. Goku smirked.

"I think we should do it. But we can't let her know. She would try to stop us some how," he said.

"How do we get there though? Her planet, I don't think, isn't even in our galaxy!" Gohan asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Easy. We need to get the dragon balls."

""

Hanna finally walked in as it was starting to get dark. She shut the front door and then glanced around. No one. She shrugged and walked up the stairs to her room. She needed a shower very badly. The flakes of blood were starting to become very itchy. Her wound had healed pretty well after three hours of sunlight. She would have a scar though.

She turned on the water the moment she walked in. As it was warming up, she locked her door and stripped herself of her bloodied clothing. They would have to be thrown away. She sighed and stepped into the hot water. It felt extremely good. So good, she stayed under the water for a good half hour.

Hanna stepped out after and dried herself off. She felt very tired after the entire day, and just wanted to sleep. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt and lay down on her bed. She was asleep in a matter of moments. She slept well though, knowing that her door was still locked and no one would come in to bother her.

""

"I think she's home," Trunks said and walked into his mother's lab. She was searching for the dragon ball locator. It hadn't been used in some time. Her lab was a mess now from being absolutely torn apart.

"She is? What's she doing now?"

"I think she just took a shower. Her doors locked still. I she might be sleeping. I'm betting that she's going to be up bright and early tomorrow," Trunks said and sat down on the floor, helping his mom sort through everything.

"Damn it! Why can I never find anything when I really need it??" Bulma snapped.

"You're a scientist mom. I can't think of many who are real organized," her son replied. She smiled.

"You're right. I just— WAIT! There is it!!" The blue haired woman practically dived across the room, apparently afraid of the locator growing feet and walking away while she wasn't looking, and grabbed it. She held it up triumphantly. "Got it!" Vegeta came walking in when she said that. "I hate you. You conveniently weren't around when I needed help finding it, but now that I have it, you're here."

"This is me we're talking about," Vegeta smirked and snatched the locator from his wife. "We will start looking tomorrow. The moment she leaves, we summon up the dragon and check out the former empire of gold."

* * *

t.b.p.: yup... I think I might get the next one out today... I would like to have this completed before breaks over... so... I have today + three. I should get if finished. 

**Clow12391:** do you know what?! I don't care HOW MUCH you BEG and you PLEAD I am NOT GOING TO PROOF READ. NEVER EVER EVER EVER. It's too boring. I would never get anything done if I did.

Thanks! Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

The next morning came and went. Hanna was up, once again, at the crack of dawn. She made herself some toast and sat outside. She would leave the next morning, she decided. If Tsuki-Yomi was in transit when she left, he would change his direction and give her a day on her home planet to prepare. The others seemed to have decided to leave her alone about everything. She was grateful for that. 

Of course, she didn't know that they were already scheming. It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Trunks took off without saying a word to her. She supposed it was for the better. She knew that it would just add to the detachment she was going to go through once she was home.

She wondered though. What could possibly have caused the seal on Tsuki-Yomi's supernatural prison to break? The only explanation she could think of dealt with the Solarian talismans. Perhaps while she and Trunks were battling, the clashing of their weapons caused the break. She had sealed the god away using her staff. She supposed that the friction created by the two energies could have ripped open the space-time continuum. She just couldn't be sure though.

Oh well. If that was it, she would just have to be sure it wouldn't happen again. And she knew it wouldn't. She had given _him _what was his. As long as she didn't fight against him again, she would have no problem. And now that she knew who _he_ was, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

Trunks was taking the morning shift. That was how they had decided to break up the search—by shifts. He would find as many as he could until about noon, and then Vegeta would take from noon till three. They hoped that they could be able to find most of them by that point, but after Gohan would take from three until dinner. It was ten and he had one. It took him a while to get. It was a couple hundred feet beneath the ocean water. He eventually managed to get a hold of it though. 

The next one he had to wrestle a giant pterodactyl for. She seemed to think one was her egg, and it really annoyed the Sayjin boy. He ended up knocking it out, grabbing the dragon ball, and getting away as fast as possible. And the third? Boring. It was sitting in the Grand Canyon. Trunks had **tons** of fun searching for it. It was nearly noon by the time he was finished. He headed back to Capsule Corp to hand off the locator.

"Three! VEGETA!!! YOUR SON IS HOME!! IT'S YOUR TURN! WE ONLY NEED FOUR MORE!!" Bulma stood at the base of the stairs and yelled up (Trunks swore he felt the house shake.)

"FINE WOMAN! I'M COMING DOWN IN TWO SECONDS!" He came stomping out of the master bedroom and went down the stairs. He grabbed the locator from his wife and went out the door, muttering to himself. Bulma crossed her arms and smirked. She looooved pissing off her husband. It was so easy.

"Where's Hanna?" her son asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess she's still sitting outside," Bulma said and went back down the hallway to her lab.

Vegeta returned from his quest late. He had been gone for five hours. He had returned with the remaining four balls. He refused to let his son beat him out. No matter what he did, it would always be a competition between him and… anyone else. Either way, Bulma was still pretty happy that he brought the remaining balls. They were ready now. The moment she left, they would be trailing behind her.

* * *

(Time lapse cause I don't really have anything for the next like 13 hours of their life, other than sleeping.) 

It seemed to have been a late night for everyone, Hanna concluded. No one was awake when she went downstairs, and it was nine—that was pretty late for her. But she felt very well rested. She, once again, made herself some toast and sat down with some chocolate milk. She sat quietly munching and looking around the room. She wanted to remember her time with the Briefs family and on Earth all together. She probably would never be returning. She sighed and stood to place her dishes in the sink.

Another beautiful day. Perfect for traveling home. She slowly turned once more, nodding as she took in her surroundings. And then she looked to the sky. She could feel him nearing. Not too close, no not at all. But he had left. She could beat him to her home easily; it would only take her a few minutes to actually arrive there. Too much of her soul simply resided there.

She was no longer wearing her Earth clothing. She was wearing the beautiful gown she had been wearing the first day—the one that she had miraged to look normal. No use doing that now. It was just a waste of energy. "_Ego itum domus_," she whispered and held her staff up to the sky. There was a bright flash and then… nothing. She was gone. No where to be found.

Hanna had been watched though. Trunks was looking out of his window. He had been up since the moment he had heard her door shut. He watched her walk out and look about, as if she was taking a mental picture. And then she left. He jumped off of his bed and ran into his parents' room, throwing the door open as he entered. They both jolted up, wide-awake.

"Mom! Dad! She's gone. We've gotta move. I'm going to Goten's."

* * *

t.b.p.-- O.o I just randomly thought "Hm. I wonder if this will work if I try it at six thirty in the morning when no one else is really on." And it worked. How bout that? I was pretty amazed. After like freaking three days of trying, if finally posted!!! Next part should be up later today, as now I have to catch up, but this story should be over by the end of the week!! I hope you all have enjoyed it! 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

They all met at Dende's look out. The guys were all going, that was definite, but they didn't want any of the girls going. Meaning Bulma or Pan. They were both pretty pissed. They wanted to see the ancient planet. Vegeta and Gohan simply wouldn't allow it. If they were facing a god, then they couldn't have them there to get hurt. He had already wiped out an entire civilization. 

The statuette of the imperial dragon sat out, waiting for Dende to go to work. "Are you sure that you're all ready?" the Namek asked, "Because you may be leaving the moment you wish to be transported."

"We are," Gohan assured the worried friend, the other all nodded in agreement. Dende sighed. The group formed a large circle around the statue of the dragon. He held his hands out and it started to glow. A few members had to take a step back as the embodiment of the dragon shot into the sky.

"I, Shenlong, will grant you two wishes. What is your first desire?" The enormous imperial dragon asked. Everyone looked at one another before Goku finally stepped forward.

"Please—we need to get to—um – Solaria and back again," the sayjin called out.

"I know of no such place," the dragon replied.

"What about Sol?" Trunks asked.

"Why should I send you there? It is a planet only for the dead. There is nothing there for you," Shenlong said.

"A battle will take place on that dead planet," Vegeta butted in, "the empress still resides there. We need to get to her."

"She is still alive? I had expected she would die long ago. I cannot imagine how she has survived so long without her immortality," the celestial being said thoughtfully.

"So can you get us there and back again?" Gohan asked, trying to get back to their original point.

"I can. To return, you must find Amaterasu's mirror. Call for me then. You will be teleported back at that point. Are you prepared to eave now?" Senlong asked. They all nodded. "Then your wish has been granted." With a flash of green light, evenyone on the looked out disappeared. Except for those who actually lived on the look out. They were excluded from it all.

"I only hope that they will make it back safely. And without Tsuki- Yomi follong with," Dende sighd and scooped up the statue.

""

Hanna was once again trying to call herself by her true name. She had to be thinking like her old self again. She stood inside of her room, which was inside of the crumbling palace that had survived the original attack and the test of time, changing. It was tradition to go into a real battle in the proper attire—and in a kingdom based off of Roman principles, it was the robe. From her giant armoire, she pulled a series of fabric in which she would layer on. She had only worn it once before: the first solo facing of Tsuki-Yomi.

She undid the gown she was wearing and laid it on her bed. She started to put on the silky robe and was about halfway done when she felt much energy. She groaned and leaned forward, resting her head on the balcony doorframe. They came anyhow. Sayjin were much too stubborn. Hanna didn't get to finish the many layers. She grabbed her staff and rushed from her room.

""

"Wow, look at this place! It looked like we could be in Italy or Greece or something right now," Bulma exclaimed.

"Wait! What are you going here woman?!" Vegeta shouted at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't specify who would go! Everyone on the lookout, visiting at least, was teleported! Including Pan and I! HA!" Bulma laughed in her husband's face.

"Oh no! Videl's going to kill me!!" Gohan whimpered and covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head, when he spotted his daughter. She had a cheerful, lopsided grin on her face. And there was a loud clank that echoed throughout the grand room they all stood in.

"What are **any** of you doing here!?" Hanna stood at the base of the stairs, absolutely fuming. Everyone was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"We're here to help," Trunks said finally. She shook her head.

"No, you're here to get yourselves killed," she stated. "You have to leave. I cannot let you stay. He will be here in just a few hours."

"There is no way I'm leaving," Vegeta grunted, "I'm looking forward to this."

"We can't leave until you give us some mirror any how," Goten said and shrugged.

"My mother's mirror? You used a celetial being to get here, didn't you?" She spat and crossed her arms. They, celestial beings, disregarded her almost completely—forgotten.

"We just wanted to help," Pan muttered. Hanna turned on her heel and started to walk back to her room. "I didn't ask for your help."

* * *

t.b.p.: I know, I know, this is a short one. I just had to get it up and get it out. 

**Clow12391:** hahaha, thanks for the review. I'm glad you already liked this chapter since I had you read it on the bus. And may we never have to dog sit again.

Please, all you other people out there, REVIEW! I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS! Don't make me eat your first born children. Grawr.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

"Jeeze, who peed in her cheerios?" Goten scowled and crossed his arms. 

"Goten—this is the place where she lost everything. The one we're facing destroyed everything on this planet. Give her a freaking break," Trunks sighed, "I'm going to take a look around." He stepped forward and then decided to check out where Hanna had gone, running up the same stairs she had stomped away on.

Most of the rooms looked as though they hadn't not been touched in a very, very long time. Some, Trunks had to even force open because they had become jammed after so many years of just sitting. One, he found, was done up very nicely, as if restored. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and started to explore.

It was done in silver. Trunks believed that it must have belonged to a guy, probably Aries, by the collection of weapons mounted on the wall. They were rusted, mostly, and unusable. Above the headboard, or what would have been a headboard in ancient times, was an empty spot. A shelf was set up, but nothing was on there. Trunks knew what had been sitting there, previously, and it had been his sword. _His_ as in his, Trunks', and his, Aries'.

There was a cupboard like thing in one corner. He walked over and opened it. There was armor inside. "How 'bout that," he muttered and reached in. He pulled the set out and laid it on a bench that had probably once had a cushion on it. The armor was very nice. Very nice. It was lightweight, but he absolutely could not break it, not matter how hard he tried.

He left it out and shut the doors, but the cupboard ended up shaking. Trunks had to catch it before it completely toppled over. Once it was steady, he walked to the side, trying to see why it was off balance. There was something jammed in the back, between the cupboard and the wall. He tried to pull it out, but it was really stuck. He was forced to move the entire piece of furniture. Finally, he was able to see what was making the cupboard so unstable.

And it was a painting. There were five people in the portrait. It was a much younger Hanna, probably only about sixteen in appearance. A girl, roughly Pan's age as well. They were standing on either side of a couple, presumably their parents. The male was tan, curly blonde, and smiling brightly. The woman was Asian with long, black hair draping on her shoulders. She was also smiling, but much more modestly.

What Trunks found most intriguing was the fifth figure. He was in the armor that Trunks had just found and he also held the silver sword. He looked almost exactly like the Sayjin. No matter how much he wished to deny it, it seemed that Trunks was the reincarnation of the Solarian knight after all.

That also meant that he had a legitimate excuse to stay for the battle. Aries had been Hanna's bodyguard, and her lover apparently, so it made sense for the Sayjin to stay put. At one time or another, he was still her protector. Trunks set the picture back down, but this time, simply against the wall, and not jammed next to it. He examined it a bit and then backed up to the bench once more.

He picked up the armor, and after a few tries, he managed to find himself wearing it properly. Trunks looked down at himself, admiring the new look. And then he heard his dear mother calling him.

"Trunks? Trunks! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled angrily down the hallway. He quickly opened the door and stuck his head out.

"I'm just in here mom! What's going on?"

"Nothing! Everyone's left me! They just all decided to leave the defenseless human all by herself! Nothing will happen to her! And if it does, we'll just LAUGH!" Bulma ranted. Trunks just watched her pace around the hallway like a mad woman, until she finally stopped. "What are you wearing? It looks… medieval!"

"More Roman I think," her son said, smiling, "I found it in here. What do you think?" Trunks stepped out of the room so that she could fully see him.

"Look's pretty good on you. You look so noble," Bulma said and jabbed him in the side with her elbow. He just laughed awkwardly.

"Uh… yeah…"

"I guess I'm going to find your father… that man make me want to kill myself…" She muttered and kept on walking, seeming like she was in a little bit better mood. Trunks watched her walk off before he went the opposite way, continuing to explore.

He went up a few more sets of stairs. The palace was REALLY a palace. It was huge. He was on what looked like the top floor (though, by the holes in some of the sections of ceiling, it looked like there had ONCE been another floor. It was gone now.) One door was slightly ajar. Silently, he crept over and peered in. Hanna was in there, sitting on an old bed, her head in her hands. Trunks shifted his weight a bit. He thought he was being quite. She apparently, still knew he was there.

Hanna's head shot up and she glared at the door. Before he could escape, she jumped up, threw the door open, and caught him. At first, he prepared himself for a very loud scolding. However, it didn't come. She was taking him in, looking him up and down, and absorbing his appearance. "You were in his room?"

"_My_ room," Trunks said sternly, "I found a portrait behind a cupboard. I was in it." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She shook her head.

"You have his soul and his appearance, but not his memories. It's part of what make Aries… Aries. You are not him," she said softly, frowning. And then there was a loud crash that sounded very far away followed by a dark flash.

"Is that him?" Trunks asked and abruptly turned his head to look out of her window. She nodded.

"Yes. He's here much sooner than I had expected. I am sorry to do this, but I have no choice," Hanna leaned up to his ear to whisper, "Ego retines." Trunks tried to move, but he was unable to. He was very conscience of his surroundings, but his muscles would not respond. "I cannot allow him to die, even in part, again." Hanna summoned her staff from her bed and ran off, leaving him alone.

* * *

t.b.p.: i must admit, for a few days there, I was getting bored with this, and I was afraid I would not update. BUT i did anyhow, and I find that I am once again excited to keep writing this. Thank you for reading!! 

**Meghan: **thank you for reviewing!! You are the reason I finished this chapter today and got it out!!! I'm so glad another reader (once again, I know you are all out there by the boatload of clickage I am getting) finally decided to review for me! Thanks again SO MUCH, and I hope you enjoyed this one. It's specifically dedicated to you!

EVERYONE ELSE **REVIEW!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

Hanna beat all of the others to the crash site. Being her home, it was much easier for her to navigate and teleport around. The place that had once been the capital of the Solarian Empire, Viscus, was… had been… an enormous city. About the size of Earth's New York City. Tsuki-Yomi had 'landed' on the very outskirts of the eastern district. From the crater that he had made, a dark aura radiated out. "Arianna," a venomous voice slithered from the indent, "how lovely for you to meet me here. Saves me the trouble of finding you." 

"Tsuki-Yomi," she responded coldly, "I trust you enjoyed your stay in solitude."

"Oh yes. _Wonderful_. Will you grace me in telling me how long I have been away from true life?" He asked. The god's hand could be seen now as he pulled himself up and out.

"Six hundred years."

"Six hundred--? You **are** more powerful than I had thought. To maintain the seal for that long? What went wrong? Is your mortality starting to get to you?" He said, chuckling darkly and he stood facing her.

"No. I have more energy now that I had when I first locked you away. I look forward to creating a better seal," Hanna said and took a step back to keep their distance.

"Hmm, more energy? I can see that. It isn't all of yours. Your welcoming party seems to be a little late," Hanna didn't have to look back to know what he was talking about. He could feel the intruding Sayjins' aura's nearing. All but one.

""

Trunks was struggling to fight whatever she had done to him. It was in Latin, whatever she said, and it was restraining him. He didn't stop trying to move though, and after about twenty minutes, he found that he was able to move just a bit. It took him a while, but he managed to get full movement back to his body. He still felt very stiff though, and he walked awkwardly, since his knees didn't seem to bend properly.

He had to find everyone. He couldn't let them fight with out him. He didn't want them to get all of the satisfactory of beating a god. Trunks ran into Hanna's room and went to jump out of her window when something caught his eye. He stood on the balcony, it wasn't very big, but enough for a chair and probably two people. About ten feet away was a patch of… nothing.

Grass had grown in after so long and covered everything. It was everywhere, as was ivy and weeds, but no place seemed to have been spared. Except for this one, strange looking patch. Trunks jumped down, feeling compelled to investigate. He walked around it and stood at the base of it, his arms crossed, looking at it curiously. Why was just that one patch bald?

Didn't Hanna tell him that Aries had died just about ten feet from her window? Hadn't she sat next to him, as he died, holding his hand? Suddenly, he realized why the shape was so unique. It was in the shape of a person. He turned around and sat down in the patch, lying back just a few moments later. He fit himself into the area. He was the perfect size.

""

"And this is the dreaded Tsuki-Yomi?" Vegeta snorted. The god stood silently, smirking at the 'backup' group.

"Sayjins? My, my, Arianna, you really **have** lowered your standards," he chucked. Hanna glared at him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. All of my people were too busy to want to help. Wait! That's right, you **killed** all of them. I guess I will settle for what I've got," she spat and tapped her staff against the ground.

"What's this other part of them I sense? Are they actually _human_?" He asked in disbelief. Almost as if he was mocking them. "Yes! It is! Two hybrids and a quarter blood! How amusing! I think your bluff might have just given its self away!"

"Have you taken a look at Earth recently? I'm sorry. I forgot that I put you into a complete desolate place, just so that you wouldn't be able to see what was going on," Hanna said and rolled her eyes. "It's advanced quite a bit. It's as though the Romans had never died out. They are intelligent and powerful. And mixed with a warrior race, what kind of being do you think that produces?"

"Enough! I have waited too long for you to dull me with your side rambling!" Tsuki-Yomi shouted, his attitude suddenly changing. Hanna shrugged.

"It is your fate. I was only allowing you a little more time in the light of day."

"I know you were," he hissed right back. He reached down into the pool of darkness around his legs and pulled his sword. "And you know very well that I do not like the sunlight."

"I seem to have forgotten that," Hanna said innocently, "I haven't had to deal with you for so long."

"Well, my darling princess, I am back and here to finish exactly what I started!" He slid off the casing to his sword to reveal a dark blade. He was the god of the Moon and Night after all.

* * *

t.b.p.: I realize that this is short, but I was suffering a depression momentarily when I found out some info on this one particular group. Now, I've been put into crazy pace mode to get two, I repeat, TWO high class bios out by like FRIDAY. Yeah. I'm gonna have FUN with that. That shouldn't stop me from posting though, don't worry. At least ONE will be out tomorrow night. REVIEW!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

He was watching a movie—at least, that's what it looked like. Trunks understood what was going on. He was seeing Aries' memories. It seemed as though part of his soul had been trapped right where he had died. Now, it was rejoining to complete itself. 

The first thing Trunks saw was him, as Aries, standing in the grand entryway of the palace. He looked like he was about ten. A young girl walked in to join him. It was Hanna. Someone, who was probably just a guard, closely followed her. He introduced the two to each other. Aries didn't look exactly thrilled. Nor did Hanna.

It skipped ahead towards a fourteen-year-old Aries (all in appearance only,) and he was running angrily after Hanna. They were by an ocean, but Trunks wasn't sure where. The Solarian Princess slid down some sand dunes and then headed for the water. She stopped and lifted the hem of her dress. She walked in to stand at about ankle deep. Aries caught up and started yelling at Hanna. She paid no attention to the angry teen.

The next scene, Trunks recognized, Hanna looked about sixteen. The same age as the portrait he had found. Actually, he was pretty she this was the day it was painted. Yep. In walked her parents and sister. They placed themselves in a certain arrangement by a stained glass window. The painter come in and moved them. Aries had been next to her sister and was moved to stand behind Hanna. He, once again, looked furious. It seem like every time he was around her, he was angry.

The next, and last, scene that he would see seemed to take place around the same time as the previous. Aries was walking alone down a hallway. It was decorated extravagantly. He knocked on a door, Trunks knew this to be Hanna's, and called in. The Sayjin was surprised to find that he could now hear what was going on. He could only assume it was Aries' last memories. "Arianna! Everyone is waiting! You cannot continue to hold everyone up!"

"I am not ready, Aries!" She shouted back at him through the door. Her bodyguard put his hands on his head and started pacing. He halted when he heard a terrible crash. Aries listened carefully, as did Trunks (who was trying to figure out what exactly was going on,) and heard a wave of shouting. He kicked Hanna's locked door open.

"What are you doing?! Get out! I am not ready!" Hanna screamed at the intruder.

"For once, your procrastination may have been beneficial to us," her bodyguard growled. He grabbed her wrist and she dropped her hairbrush.

"Aries! I am in my **undergarments**! You must get out!" She continued to keep yelling at him. Another loud crash. Aries tackled Hanna into a corner. Her window shattered. The top floor, the one above her room, was blown apart. Hanna was pinned below Aries. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice panicked.

"I am unsure. I must get you away from here, somewhere safe," he said and stood. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her up.

"I cannot leave! Choloei! I must get her!" Hanna snatched her arm back, away from her guard, and dashed for her door. She was already out when Aries grabbed her once more. She glanced down the hallway towards her sister's room. Some strange people dressed in black were dragging Choloei from her room. No one in her Palace was ever to wear black. "Choloei!" She called out. One of the intruders looked to her, grinning twistedly. He slit the young girls, who looked just about ten, across the throat. Dead. Instantly.

"Arianna, we are leaving!" Aries pulled her to her balcony. "Hurry, swing your legs over." Hanna complied, awkwardly, and moved to the other side of the banister. He followed her and grabbed her waist. "Jump!" They went plummeting to the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she muttered and stood on her own.

"Good, we have to—" Aries was cut off by another voice.

"The littler Solarian Princess managed to stand all by herself," a dark laughter followed.

"Uncle Yomi?" Hanna called out, her voice trembling.

"Oh yes, dear Arianna, it is I," a figure emerged from the darkness. It was a male, elegantly dressed. Trunks could barely see the resemblance, but it was there.

"I don't understand—" Hanna said and took a step forward. Aries grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You must stay away, Arianna. The attacking men are Getsuei. His men," the protector said and held onto his charge tightly. Tuski-Yomi ruled the night. His power was unlimited. The God chuckled.

"You're lucky this pathetic fool takes his job so seriously. If I had to protect a brat like you, I would be throwing her to my enemy," he said and started to casually walk forward as he drew his sword. Aries started to move and then let go of Hanna, throwing her to the side.

"Run! You must make it to the temple! You will be sage there!" He ordered. She was shaking and watching the Moon god approach her. "Arianna—MOVE!" She slowly started to back away. IT was too late though. He was already preparing to attack. "Damnatit!"

"Aries held his own sword and blocked Hanna from Tsuki-Yomi. The god decided to turn his attention to the royal guard instead. In one quick movement the dark blade clashed with the other. The battle didn't last long—because Aries was not wearing his unbreakable armor, he was left wide open. He was stabbed in the chest and soon, he slid from the sword's tip, falling to the ground. An evil grin plastered to his face, Tsuki-Yomi started walking towards Hanna.

"Look at you! You are helpless to even defend yourself! You truly are my sister's daughter after all! She cries and hides in a cave, you cry and hide in a damned temple," he jaw was clenched tightly as he spoke. Tears were streaming down Hanna's cheeks. She wanted to get back to Aries. "You aren't even worth my time. You will live—all alone. You will always remember that you are the only alive simply because you did not—could not—fight back. Am I not merciful?" He didn't wait for a response. He moved on to cut down more of her people.

Hanna forced herself back to Aries' side. He was still alive and in agony. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "You've spend your life by my side unwillingly. I promise I will give you life once more, and one you can live by no one's accord but your own." She placed her free hand on his forehead and started to glow. Trunks, even as a shadowed on looker, could feel the energy. Hanna was pulling it from Aries. She was putting him out of his misery.

* * *

t.b.p.: sorry for not getting this up guys. I've had it on paper for like a week now. I told you, as soon as I get into other things, I no longer want to update. In fact, the only reason I've been motivated to keep working on this is so that I can add this into my completed Stories folder. I'm going to also start an Air Gear fiction, for all of those who might be interested. ((If you don't know what that is, don't even bother. You'll be confused. I just finished watching the first season on youtube.)) My roleplay, which I had been waiting for like two months to start, just began on the second. So I've been pretty busy with that. Things will slow down drastically. This is when I am glad that I posted like 9382075234 a day when I did. 

**Tas36:** I hope that might have explained a bit. No. It probably didn't. Tsuki-Yomi is her uncle, brother to her mother. He wants power.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T for now ((ratings may change due to swearing in future chapters))

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

As soon as Aries started to die, the scenery started to fade away. It took a few minutes for Trunks to wake up from the dreamlike state. When he did, he felt like a new person. He looked no different nor felt any stronger. His views had altered—as he had gained a new lifetime of experiences and memories. He stood, nonetheless, and soon took off into the air towards the source of the foreign energy. 

He was upset to find that the battle had already started. It seemed as though they had figured out exactly what Trunks had during the tournament. Ki blasts were useless—the god, like Hanna, could deflect all blasts. Physical attacks were the only successful means. The Sayjins were already powered up and using their own tactics to get close to Tsuki-Yomi.

It seemed as though one or two of the Sayjins would throw blasts while another, namely Goku, would teleport around. He would appear every not and then behind the god, getting in a fit or two before he was sent flying. Trunks wasn't sure how long they would be able to keep it up. They were already using massive amounts of energy to distract their opponent. Hanna was just standing in the background.

Shouldn't you be helping?" Trunks asked as he landed. "I at least assumed you would help my friends if you were leaving me useless."

"They are helping me. They are wearing him down and distracting him, so that Tsuki-Yomi cannot throw off my attack," she said, not even looking at him, "but I suppose I do need your help."

"You really suck at the whole thinking ahead, don't you? What would happen if I didn't show up?"

"I would do everything on my own. If you're here, you might as well be useful. Will you do as I ask or not?" Hanna snapped.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Trunks asked. His attitude wasn't very kind towards her, which confused him a bit since he hadn't usually felt hostility towards her. Maybe a few days ago at the tournament. But that was an exception.

"In the crater he made, there should be a single point of dark energy remaining. Use Aries' sword to create a space rip; the combination of light and dark should easily open it. Be careful. That bastard will surely turn his attention towards you," Hanna explained, her expression stern. Trunks nodded and jumped into the air to fly towards the indent in the planet's surface.

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Tsuki-Yomi shouted angrily. Goku just continued to teleport with a smile on his face. Vegeta was chuckling lowly. Goten was also smiling, but he seemed to be a bit out of breath. "Do you think this is funny?! Do you think this is just a game?! He light may favor you, but I can feel the darkness radiation from your heart!" He pointed his blade at Vegeta. A beam of energy shot out from the tip and connected with the Sayjin Prince. His smirk disappeared. He fell to his knees, in pain, but still connected. "Never challenged the one whom owns your soul."

Hanna was stuck. If she interfered, her energy flow would be disrupted and her one chance to lock the god away might be lost. If she didn't, Vegeta may die, or worse, he might have his soul forced into servitude. She wouldn't let someone who she considered a friend, deep down, to fall into such a pit of despair. She twister her staff and disappeared under the cover of sunlight.

She reappeared in front of Vegeta. Her aura blocked the connection, releasing him from Tsuki-Yomi's grip. She stood, though relaxed, ready for an attack. "You wasted all of that time trying to gather energy?" He asked, as if blowing her off.

"Oh, I have plenty. I was just absorbing what was released when you broke though, so that you could not. I'm going to guess that the last time you evaluated my energy, I wasn't on this planet," she said. He frowned.

"Perhaps," the god said, "but I can't see how it would matter!" He released a ball of darkness at her. She easily deflected it, but he was two feet away from her when she turned back. They clashed in close combat, exchanging blows. Being contained in his solitude, Tsuki-Yomi had not evolved enough. Without any new enemies, stronger opponents, he had not bothered to change his ways. Hanna, on the other hand, had. Her short time with the Sayjins had helped her a lot, especially with close range attacks.

It was a painstaking process though. She was unable to use her more powerful attacks at such a distance. Her goal, really, was to back the god into his crater. Once he was in, assuming Trunks had been able to open the rip, she should he able to use her wave to push him in without getting too close.

Oh no. She hadn't told Trunks to get far away once it was open. He could be sucked in with Tsuki-Yomi, doomed to spend all eternity in pain. Hanna was about ready to run to the half Sayjin, to warn him, when she was knocked out of her thoughts. Literally.

The god had hit her across the jaw while she wasn't paying complete attention, causing her to fall. Before she could jump back up, he brought his sword down on her. He didn't make contact though. Hanna looked up to see Trunks hand his palm at the side of Tsuki-Yomi head. "You may be able to heal, but I bet it would still hurt if I blasted your head open."

"You are dead! I killed you myself!" The god mumbled, shocked.

"No, Arianna killed me. She took my soul before I died because of the wounds you had inflicted upon me. She gave me life once more," Trunks stated and kicked Tsuki-Yomi away from Hanna. She stood and twirled her staff once. "It is open."

She nodded and took a step back. The god pushed himself up, but she had already started her attack. "**Solus Stella Undus!"** She cried out after he set up. He attempted to combat with his own attack and it soon turned into an energy battle. He was a god after all. His energy was endless.

Trunks placed his hand on Hanna's shoulder. He paced his energy so that it would flow into her steadily, rather than in sudden bursts. He could feel that she was putting every last bit that she had into the one blast. The rip, behind Tsuki-Yomi, grew because of the rise in energy. It became similar to a black hole, sucking up the area around it. When a whirlwind started up, that was when defeat was near.

Defeat of the Moon and Night god. On Hanna's home planet, everything favored her. He was sent flying into the rip. Once it absorbed the celestial being, it shut itself, unable to take in any more energy. The Solarian Princess let out a sigh of relief and collapsed.

* * *

t.b.p.: Sorry, I suck with fighting and shit. It's inevitable. I'm just glad I finished with this. No. That was not the end. You will know when it's the end because I will be doing a virtual dance. Not sure when the next part is gonna be up or anything. Please Review!!! 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: If I Had a Heart

Rating: T

Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, saying she's searching for someone, and only Vegeta has ever met her before. ((Trunks/OC implied, but fear not. It's not what it seems.))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own, original characters. You will be able to tell who they are.

Notes: As said, Trunks/OC will be implied, but it isn't one of those stories.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in her own bed, her whole body aching. It took much force, but she managed to sit up and slide from her covers. Hanna stripped herself of her robes, which were to only be worn into battle, and started to change into another one of her gowns as they made up most of her wardrobe. With her hair draping over her shoulders, the Solarian walked from her chambers, a mirror in her hands. 

The looking glass was wrapped in a red, silky cloth. Beneath the fabric, the rim was elegantly engraved with gold and red, in an oriental style. It had been her mother's talisman, a gift given to Aramatsu to bribe her from a cave she had fled to at one point. Hanna had sort of promised it to the divine already. When Shenlong granted her wish, it had been a heavy price. By taking Aries' soul, she ensured the rebirth of his power; the only way to return his life was by giving up some of her own. She was living purely off of her eternal youth. She could be easily killed in battle, or die from disease. She no longer had her immortality. She no longer had a throne on the great Olympus with her parents. She would die and be sent to the underworld, where she would face many of the souls, which she had put there.

That was just to bring Aries back. For the Devine Dragon to even consider granting the wish, she had to agree to return the mirror. She had never quite got around to that last part. As Hanna slowly descended down the stairs, the flight before the grand staircase, she saw Trunks staring out of a window, his arms behind his back, basking in the sunlight. Even if he wasn't staying with her, it was, for that moment, completely worth it all. He looked just as grand as he has been in his previous life. When her footsteps could be heard, he turned around and walked to the end to meet her.

"You will be needing this to leave. I am sure that Dragon will be taking it from your hands the moment you are, once more, on Earth," she said and outstreatched her arms for him to take the mirror. He complied.

"You know that I cannot stay with you," it wasn't a question, just a statement. Trunks was watching her, his expression stern.

"I know. Of course I know. Do you think I would really want you to? I wanted to give you a new life with a new family. I've always known I could never be part of your second world," Hanna chuckled with a sad smile.

"I've never loved you," he blurted out. She went ridged for a moment and then nodded.

"I know that too. I suppose I was too much of a child when you knew me best," the Solarian said, as though she was trying to rationalize everything.

"I was always too busy chasing you around, protection you from assassins and trying to keep you entertained. It was mind numbing. There had been so much I could have done… but I was restricted to babysitting. There had been a mutual resentment from the first day, when I knew I would never be in control of my own life. Nothing could have ever come from it," Trunks said and turned back to the window, examining the mirror.

"Yes…" Hanna looked down. There was an awkward silence between them as he looked over the talisman, almost checking it to see if it were genuine, and not a fake. He approved.

"I guess I need to be going. The others are waiting for me downstairs."

"Of course. Please, Trunks… may I hug you before you go?" She asked, wringing her wrists and shifting her weight. He shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt," he responded and stepped forward. She equaled the distance and they met. She put her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Trunks did the same. Their silence continued, but not quite so awkwardly. Not long after, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you. I had searched so long; I never thought that I would actually find you. I just wanted to know that my wish had been granted," Hanna muttered. Trunks' grip tightened even more, but not to the painful extent.

"I may not have loved you as Aries… but as Trunks… you have not done anything to lead me astray. Come visit us sometime, okay?" He let go of her and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hanna cried out. He stopped and turned around. "Take this. IF you are even in need of me, just… call me." She pulled her long, golden chain from her neck. "It's indestructible and may protect you while you are in the sun light… but of course…you already knew that."

"Thank you. I know how important this is to you. You were given this at birth, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I would feel much better knowing that I might be able to protect you, even from a far… now… you must be going. It will be dark soon, and I am the only source of light at that point," Hanna said, smiling once more. Trunks nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Right. Be sure to visit me."

""

"What do we have to do?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry, I know how to work this," Trunks stood directly in the sunlight. The rays reflected off of the mirror and onto the golden ceiling. Not long after, the dragon appeared by a formation of energy.

"You have completed your mission? How surprising. I will return you to your home. The talisman will be collected upon contact with the surface," the voice of the embodiment said. The group nodded. With one last look at the Solarian Princess, there was a flash, and they were gone. Leaving Hanna alone to her solitude once more.

""

"Well, that was a new place to visit," Gohan laughed as they all collapsed onto the lookout.

"It was beautiful! Can you imagine what that must have looked like, back in the day? I can just imagine it now… something from a book, you know?" Bulma said and smiled. Vegeta was staring at the ground.

"Did she try to stop you from leaving?" He asked his son. Trunks shook his head.

"No. She said she wanted me to go. I feel bad though… leaving her all alone…"

"I'm sure we have not seen the last of her," the Sayjin prince grunted and crossed his arms, "she always has a tendency to show up at the most inconvenient times."

"Trunks, you should have just married her! Do you realize how much gold we would have gotten?!" Bulma said rather loudly. "I mean, c'mon! You could've taken a hit for all of us, couldn't you?? We would have all lived like royalty! You **would** have been royalty!!"

"Mom… I lived that life once. If I wanted it again, I would have. I didn't. I'm quite happy here on Earth with everyone else. Plus, I did tell her to visit. And I hope she will. All of us are always glad to make friends, aren't we? Who knows when we might need a Solarian Princess with an entire planet at her disposal in the future," Trunks said and stood.

"Aww mannn," Goten pouted. His best friend looked at him oddly.

"What's your problem?"

"She gave you her uuber cool necklace! I wanted it!" The half sayjin said and crossed his arms. Vegeta stood and walked to Trunks. He tried to snap it off of his son, but it didn't break at all, it didn't even jerk his neck.

"Dad! It's mine! She gave it to me!"

"How interesting… We might not see her again after all," Vegeta stated and continued to examine the chain.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked and stepped closer.

"I understand now. I understand why she felt she needed to complete your soul by returning your blade to you," he said and shook his head. "I'm tired, I'm going home." He walked to his wife and scooped her up, taking off into the air with her in his arms.

""

"You want to explain to me what you meant?" Bulma asked once they had landed. The others were nowhere in sight. They had decided to hang around at the look out, apparently. Vegeta shrugged.

"The dragon wanted that mirror. She must have summoned the divine beings to resurrect Aries' soul. Trunks holds all of his memories and power, as though he never died. That is a challenging thing to accomplish. She's the daughter of gods. She is a god. Or was. She parted with that necklace. It held both her immortality and her eternal youth as a signature of celestial beings," he opened the door and walked into the house, his wife closely on his heel.

"Alright, so is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Bulma, she's given up both of those things. She could not part with that unless she had already lost one. She must have given up something to give our son his life again," Vegeta snapped.

"That explains nothing! So what? Why did she give him the necklace?"

"She's given up the only other thing that was keeping her a goddess. I believe she feels that her only other goal in life has been accomplished—by seeing that Aries was reborn with the opportunity to live his life freely."

"So… that means…." Bulma said slowly, starting to put things together.

"She will die now. As a mortal."

* * *

**t.b.p.: THAT IS RIGHT. I HAVE COMPLETED MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT VERY MUCH! Please, do not stop reviewing! I am always interested in your comments, and I think that almost everyone of you ((except maybe Grammar Goth Girl on GreenLakeVigilantes)) have helped me better my writing and style greatly.**

**Alright, believe it or not... I actually did revisions on this chapter... well... no... not really. I rewrote this three times, because I couldn't figure out how I should end it. Originally, Trunks had been really really mean towards her. I didn't like it. So I changed it. Yeah. **

**Special thanks goes out to...**

**Tas36: who was my original inspiration to do my own DBZ storyline... and I love her stories! She was a faithful reviewer, and I thank her for that.**

**anddddd**

**Clow12391: who is one of my best friends ever, and was always very good about helping me out. She did proof reading and stuff when I refused to!! She's amazing, and it's thanks to her that I ever even really developed Hanna for story writing... so thank you!!!**

**And to my other reviewers... I, of course, love you all very dearly. It was just that you guys werent the consistant, review on tons-of-chapters-people. That's all. Thank you guys too!!**

**ALRIGHT I SWEAR I AM FINISHED NOW. I AM OFF TO GO CHEAT ON WITH QUIZILLA TO WORK ON MY Vampires Will Never Hurt You--- its a Draco Malfoy love story in second person.. yeah...**

**the black panther.**


	31. Author's Note

Author's note: . . .

Just in case anyone was wondering, a sequel is in progress. I'm not sure how long it will be until it is actually out, and we all know my update habits. Anyhow, like I said, it's just if anyone was wondering.

Thanks goes to all of you who took the time out to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed it!

**_the black panther_**


End file.
